Ben10 the knight of entaku
by Mace sheperd
Summary: Everybody knows that Ben Tennyson is the sole protector of earth! But what if he was so much more than that? When a powerful race of ancient demons Known as Dakuju's threaten the universe...Ben must now lead a new team of heroes from different dimensions as he embrace's his true heritage...as a Knight of Entaku! BenxMass harem! written by Fullmetaldeadman93 and myself.
1. Chapter 1

Ben 10: Knight of Entaku!

Ch 1: Origins.

[BELLWOOD, 17 YEARS AGO.]

It was a cold dark night in December as the entire city of bellwood was covered in a large blanket of ice, a perfect coverage for any person on the run. Two hooded figures can be seen trekking through the unoccupied streets as a lone cry can be heard coming from one of the mysterious wanderer's. "my lady, would you be ever so kind as to calm the young lord down?" Said the taller figure, presumably a middle aged male. The smaller figure, now identified as a Younger female with long silky auburn hair, beautiful emerald eyes and a smooth porcelain face of an angel gazed down upon the tiny bundle wrapped in a warm fur blanket who seemed to be bawling at the top of his lungs.

"I'm terribly sorry Bellator, Shh hush little one, soon you'll be able to live a Normal life full of happiness with...w-with your new...Family!" The young woman spoke as she began to choke up with tears streaming down her Angelic face.

"Bellator, is...there any other way we could accomplish this without having to relinquish the company of my son?" The young woman asked the taller man known as Bellator. "I'm afraid there is no other way my lady without endangering the young lords life. Or else God forbid..."He", would certainly see to it himself should he ever return to harm the young lord, I cannot allow it as the guardian of my young master I have sworn an oath to protect him no matter the cost! Forgive me my lady!" Bellator said as he bowed before the woman and her newborn child. The woman remained silent as she and Bellator continued towards their destination, a small home in the suburbs known as the Tennyson residence.

The woman and Bellator scanned the area quickly before approaching the home with extreme caution. She then gave her son a look of sadness as the little newborn slept peacefully in her arms. With great sadness heavy in her heart, the woman then gently placed him in a small basket with a note and then proceeded to remove a necklace with a coat of arms in the middle that had three crowns in a row with a sword embedded in the middle as she carefully placed it around the child's neck." As much as it pains me to leave you here my little cherub, I know you will live a happy life free of fear and despair ..I promised myself that I wasn't going to cry but...*sniff*I'm going to miss you, your father will miss you just as much...I promise though, someday...someday we will meet again, and we'll finally be reunited as one big happy family ...until then, I know you will have a great destiny ahead of you,so be prepared...my...l-little prince!" She maneged to say as she kissed the top of his forehead with tears trickling down from her emerald orbs. Bellator then presumed to knock as they hid in the shadows nearby.

Not long after, a young couple in their late twenties answered the door, only to be met with a small infant sleeping peacefully on their porch.

"What the...Carl, why is there a baby on our doorstep?" The blonde haired woman stated to her husband as he picked up the tiny baby who surprisingly hadn't woken up yet. "I dunno Sandra, what should we do?" The brunette named Carl answered. Sandra then looked at the infant with a gentle smile plastered on her face, "well, we always said we wanted a child of our own. Maybe...maybe we can adopt him as our own. What do say Carl?". Carl took one look at her and the baby until his face resembled his wife's," I say, welcome to the family..

Ben." He said as he read the name on the note attached to the basket.

As the young couple brought their newly adopted son out of the freezing cold, Bellator felt a ping in his chest to see his lord's wife with a look of agonizing sadness etched upon her face. He too felt lonely without his young master's presence, but he know it was for his own good as he knew there would be hell to come within the next couple of years! "I swear as your guardian young master, I will never leave your side no matter what...THIS IS MY SOLEMN SWEAR!"

[BELLWOOD, PRESENT DAY]

"Mom, I'm going out for a little while. I'll be back later." Came the voice of a 16 year old male. With short brown hair and emerald green eyes. "Alright, just be sure to be home by 6, we have reservations for dinner at château le floura." Sandra Tennyson told her son as he started to head out the door in blue jeans, black shirt and a white hoodie with a green number 10 on the back. This boy was no ordinary 16 year old, he is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson: Wielder of the Omnitrix, Defender of the universe and a world wide Celebrity super hero.

So much has happened over the last few years, from defeating petty criminals to Defeating an interdimensional space God. And now that people all over the world knew who he was, he would be either be harassed by the number of fans, especially girls who would wish nothing more than to have his child. Or being slandered by the media, more notably will harangue who deems him nothing but a menace to society.

Sometimes Ben would often wonder what it would be like to have a totally different life. Little did he know, After Tonight...his life would never be the same...ever!

Meanwhile, in another part of bellwood, A mysterious figure donned in gold plated Neo medieval armor stood atop the tallest building overlooking the city with a grim look upon his face. "Hmm, just as I feared...the Dakuju have already pinpointed his location. *sigh* it seems, I will very well have to make my presence known!" He said before diving down towards the streets at break neck speeds heading towards his next mission objective.

Ben was currently on his to the video game store to pick the new sumo slammers 5.0 platinum edition, hey what can I say even heroes play video games every now then! Just as he was about to turn the corner, he heard a faint whimpering coming straight from the alley way near him. Not one to leave any person behind, Ben then went to investigate the orgins of the sound, only to find a man in his thirty's crouching over in pain. "Excuse me sir, are you alright?" Ben asks as he slowly approaches the man with caution. The moment he turns around, the man stares at Ben with blank bloodshot eyes as he begins to speak in crazed manner."Darkness...Seven swords...Entaku...Avalon...Grimoire...Grimoire...GRIMOIRE!"the man utters out as his body begins to convulse as dark energy begins seeping out from him. "What the..." Ben could stare in horror as the mans body started to reshape and form into a giant skeletal humanoid with a maniacal smirk across his demented face."Ahahahaha! Kill...humanity...Target...Son...of...Pendragon...

Die!" The Dark monstrosity said as he began to swipe at Ben. He quickly dodged the attack and decided to lure him away from the city as the creature then begun pursing him.

"S***, I gotta get this Guy away from the city or innocent lives will be lost. Ill be damned if I that happen. Time to go Xlr8!" He said as he slammed the holographic image of xlr8. Once he transformed, he caught the attention of the creature and led him straight out the outskirts of the city, unbeknownst to him that another figure begin to persue them as well.

Once outside, Ben transformed into humangasaur and began to engage the enemy in combat. "Alright bub, who are you and why are you after me?" He spouted as the creature began to growl menacingly. "Kill...Son..of...pendragon!" The Monster said as he rushed forward at Ben, Humongosaur tried to land a punch on him but as soon as hits make contact, the creature would remain unfazed by his attacks.

"Your..

attacks ..are...futile...DIIIE!" the creature Morphs his hands into dual scythe blades and manages to Pierce Ben in the abdomen. The attack catches Ben offguard as he reverts into his human form, his hand clutched over his stomach as he vomits blood. "Damn, this isn't good...is this where it all ends!" Ben begins to lament as the dark being slowly hovers over his injured state. "Long...live...lord...Grimoire!" He says as he is ready to deliver the final blow,but before he could eliminate his current target ...the Mysterious figure appears out of nowhere and slashes the monster between the shoulder blades. The creature howls in pain as he gazes upon his attacker, "You...dare...hurt...me..Knight?". The Knight looks straight into the demons and proclaims" I'd hurt anyone who dares to attack my young lord!"

"Who...are...You?"

The Knight then says"I am Eques Bellator, prepare to die Dakuju scum!"


	2. Chapter 2

written by Fullmetaldeadman93,

I'm just posting it for him with his permission.

Chapter 2: Revelations.

Ben could only Lye still on the cold concrete floor as the demon and his mysterious saviour were locked in a deadly stare down! Their eyes glaring at one another, just waiting for the other to Make the first move so they can catch each other off guard.

As they continued their silent game of cat and mouse, Ben couldn't help but wonder why this complete stranger saved him in the first place, and why he'd refer to him as his Young master? 'This doesn't make any sense at all! First that thing, whatever the hell "THAT" is...refers to me by the surname Pendragon. Who is this pendragon Guy, and why does that name ring a bell somehow? Then Mr. Knight in shining armor shows up, saves my A**, and then starts calling me his Young Lord! What the hell? *Koff*...D-Damn, the pain in my lower abdomen is starting to increase! If I don't seek medical help real soon, I'm a goner' ben clutched his stomach in pain as it intensify's.

While Bellator stood his ground firmly and patiently with his Claymore in hand, The Dakuju however not yet fully evolved, gave in to his predatory nature and gave a blood curling battle cry before charging head first straight into the Knight's path. Bellator, having known this scenario would happen quickly side stepped out of the Demons way and slashed it's side before hacking off it's left arm!

"AHHHHHHH!"...DAMN...YOU...KNIGHT!" The Dakuju howled in agonizing pain while Bellator stood opposite of the beast with a Stoic expression on his face."*sigh*, damn! I just polished Diaboli Spina this morning! Looks like it's time for another coating old girl" Bellator spoke to his sword as if was a living being. Ben sweat dropped at the Knight's response while the Dakuju only growled in irritation.

"YOU...WILL...DIE...PAINFULLY...HOLY...B***!" The beast cursed before summoning his blades once more. "Shut your putrid mouth unholy wretch! ARIA RELEASE: CHAINS OF JUDGMENT!" Bellator finished his incantation as chains made of pure energy suddenly appeared. Around the Dakuju, binding its arm and legs to prevent the creature from escaping.

Bellator stood silent for a few seconds before rehearsing a second incantation. "DEATH RELEASE: EXECUTIONER'S END!" he said before his Claymore transformed into a large blood red Axe as he slowly approached the unholy demon. The Dakuju fired several rounds of bone fragments at the Knight, who only deflected them away without a moments haste. "Any Last words before I send you straight to hell where the Rest of your kind dwells?" Bellator says to the bound Dakuju who only glare's at his captor before speaking.

"I...CURSE...YOUR...LOVED...ONES..TO...HE-" Was all he could muster before Being decapitated by the blade of judgment.

"In the name of God, those of the evil and corrupt shall rot in hell! Amen!" Bellator finished before his blade returned to his normal Claymore form. Ben stared in awe as the witness of the strangers unbelievable power's, before he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

Sandra Tennyson and her husband Carl stood in front of their bedroom mirror with a heartfelt smile across their face. Why you may ask, today was the day 17 years ago when Ben came into their lives. Since neither knew when Ben's real birthday was, they decided to have it on the day they found him sleeping on their front porch asleep in his basket. Another reason was they decided to tell Ben during dinner the good news they've received e doctor's office today. "So, do you think its going to be a boy or a girl?" Carl said while putting his hand on his wife's stomach. " it doesn't matter, as long at he or she comes into the world happy and healthy!" Sandra said to her husband before giving him a small but passionate kiss on the lips before embracing each other once more. Just then, they were brought out of their peaceful bliss by a knock on the door. "I wonder who it is?" Sandra asked before heading straight for the door. She opened the door, only to find a young woman with black hair and a black dress standing in the doorway. "Excuse me, does a Benjamin Tennyson by any chance live here?" She asked.

"Yes he does, unfortunately he is not here at the moment so I'm going to politely ask you to leave please!" She said to the young woman who gave her an incredulous look. "Ohhhhh! Why that's very unfortunate for You...I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to kill you now...BYE BYE!" The young woman said darkly as she opened her eyelids revealing demonic blood red eyes and rushing towards the unfortunate couple as their blood curling screams of pain echoed throughout the night air.

"Oh...my head...where, where am I?" Ben moaned as he woke in an unfamiliar setting with his shirt and hoodie removed, revealing his Lean muscular build while he gazed upon the gauze wrapped around his now well tended wound. "Ah, your awake already my lord? Thank heavens, I thought I was going to have to bring out the cleanser again!" Ben jumped back from his position on the nicely comfortable bed on the hardwood floor. "Daaahh!, was that the weird feeling I felt in my-never mind!" He said as he stood in front of Bellator without his Armor dressed in a tail coat and dress slacks with Oxford dress shoes sitting in a chair while sipping a cup of tea. For a man in his late thirties he still looked handsome. "ALRIGHT YOU LISTEN UP! I don't what the hell just happened back there, but you better tell me everything you know about that creature and yourself and I want answers..NOW!" Ben screamed at the top of his lungs as Bellator stood up from his seat and bowed before him

"Of course, anything you Wish is my command...my lord!" He said with a devilish smirk across his face.

"AND WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME THAT?"

"Because, you are no ordinary human my lord, in fact, your barely human...My name is Eques Bellator the first, Knight of the holy order of Entaku! That monster you just faced was a Dakuju, a parasitic demon who infect beings from different species and take control of their bodies to better utilize their power's for their own personal gain. And as of right now young master, you are their primary target!"

"But why, why me?" Ben spouted as he waited for the man to answer his question." Because they are after the children of King Arthur and Queen Alisa pendragon, the Rulers of the entire universe and founders of The order Of Entaku! And you my young lord...are the only son of lord and lady pendragon, and the heir to the pendragon empire!'

"W-WHAT?" Ben could not believe what he had just heard, he...is the son of the legendary king of Avalon and the wielder of Excalibur! "I know it might be a bit much too take in my lord, big-time"

"No no no, a bit too much is when you overeat too much on chili fries and smoothie's, a bit too much is when you've had too much to drink and you start taking off your clothes while listening to move like Jagger, this ...IS ALOT TOO MUCH!" Ben bellows at Bellator as a large bead of sweat drops down behind his head.

But before he could continue his rant, Ben's phone begins to ring like crazy as he answers it.

"Hello, oh grandpa Max what's up-"

"Ben, you need to come home as quickly as possible! There's been an incident involving your parents..."Max said grimly as his sounded like he was holding back tears.

"..I'm..on my way!, Bellator, I need to return home pronto!" Ben commanded the Knight!"at once my lord!"

Once at the Tennyson residence, Ben noticed alot of law enforcement vehicles and..a corners car parked in the driveway. "No...no..

NOOO!" Ben yelled as he pushed and shoved past law enforcement officials with Bellator at his side until he spotted his grandfather with a somber look upon his face.

...and where's mom and dad?"

"Ben...your mother and father...they've been murdered, ...I'm sorry!"

Ben couldn't believe it, he doesn't believe it..

.he didn't believe it!

"Hnh,hnh hahahaha...hahahahahahahahaha...

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Tch..

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" His grandfather could only stare at the fragile state his grandson went through from denial to acceptance as he held his wailing grandson who broke down on his shoulder. Bellator could not bear to witness his master in such a fragile state, as he grew a sinister scowl on his face cursing the heathen who dared to upset his young lord. "When I find out who is responsible for this atrocity, I will disembowel them slowly and painfully while using their g*** as a mantle on my fire place, and then tear their bones one by one until they Wish for the shinigami himself to appear and put them out of their misery...but it wont come. I believe it's time...

..for Sebastian Michaelis to make a return!" The ex Butler, turned Knight announces as the sound of Ben's wails echoed throughout the night sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Alliance.

"Ben...Ben..."

"What? Who's there?" Ben said as he was currently floating in an unknown infinite void. "Ben...owva here!" The tiny voice calling him said as he turned around, only to be met with a little girl around three years of age with blonde hair and green eyes staring straight up at him with a sorrowful expression on her cute little face. Ben almost took a step back in fear as he had a feeling he knew who she was.

"Why...why Big Bwother?" The little girl demanded with tears in her eyes.

"Where were you when mommy and daddy needed you..."

"I'm sorry.."

"...when I needed you!"

"...I'm sorry..."

"And now...now I'll never be able to walk, to talk, to see, to hear...t-to live!"

"I...IM SORRY...SO SORRY!" Ben choked as he began to break down sobbing.

"But,...Even if we never get to meet each other...I'll always love you...Big Bwother Ben!" She finished with a sad smile on her beautiful face.

"I love you too...Annie!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Ben screamed for the ninth time in his grandfather's RV, ever since leaving the gruesome scene of his parents demise, he was plagued with nightmares of possible scenarios for their grisly deaths. It also didn't help when the coroner explained to Ben after showing him the autopsy report that his mother was pregnant with a baby girl, who they were planning to call Annie causing him even more emotional grief. It has been five days since that horrible night and he is now currently living with his grandfather until he was given custody to any one of his relatives who would take him. Bellator, his guardian since birth, protested in leaving his young master alone, but after ordering him in a fit of rage he reluctantly accepted but promise to return to him within five days.

"BEN, Ben snap out of it!" Max said as Ben woke up in a screaming mess. "Oh...,I-im sorry grandpa Max!" He said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Ben,I know losing your parents is difficult to endure, I was just like you when I received a call from a highway patrol men informing me that my parents were killed in an accident." Max said glumly while trying to forget his horrific experience. "But that was different grandpa, your parents died in an accident...A ACCIDENT! MY PARENTS WERE MURDERED BY SOME PSYCHOPATHIC KILLER WHO'S PROBABLY STILL OUT THERE AS WE SPEAK!" Ben spouted as his voice was full of malice. "Ben..."but before Max could finish what he was about to say, a knock on the door interrupted their brief conversation as Max proceeded to open the door.

"Oh, hello Maxwell!" Bellator said in his usual calm manner. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important!" He continued with Max giving the man a look that clearly said 'of course you did j***!'. "As a matter of fact..."

"No you didn't Bellator, come in!" Ben said in a monotonous tone as Bellator entered the rust bucket 2. "Well actually my young lord, I didn't come to visit. I came here to inform that as of now, I am your new legal guardian!" "WHAT?" both Ben and Max said in synchronization. "But, how did you...why did you.." " as I've said before my lord, I vowed to never leave your side for as long as I'm alive" Bellator proclaimed as he bowed before him. Max did not like this one bit. Ever since his grandson told him that his parents were never really his "parents", and the man before him introduced himself as the sole guardian of Ben since birth, Max didn't trust Bellator thinking him to be an enemy of Ben's just waiting for him to strike when his grandson least expects it! "So my lord, if you wish we can return to your former home and reclaim your possession's before they decide to throw them out!" Bellator suggested, before realizing what he'd just said.

"Oh dear me, forgive me for my ignorance of your situation young master!" He apologizes before Ben stood up from his bed without a care on his facial expression "It's quite alright, well then...thanks for having me around grandpa and putting up with my b***." He said flatly before grabbing a pair of clothes to change into. "Anytime sport, why Don't go take a cold shower while I have an ol' talk with Bellator!" Max told his grandson as Ben shrugged his shoulders entering the tiny bathroom.

"You can cut the act now, Sebastian Michaelis!" Max spouted while the ex-butler only grinned at the old mans direction. "Why, it's been years since we last met Maxwell Tennyson."

"Yeah, back in London while the plumbers were investigating the infamous bloody bell tower incident, which you took part of!" The ex plumber pointed a finger straight at the current Knight. "What did you propose for us to do? Let the Dakuju's run rampant?" "You know damn well there could have been a way to save those people's lives, but you and the rest of Entaku didn't care about anything except completing the mission at hand!" Bellator aka Sebastian refused to look the other way for about a moment before saying "we follow the king and his commands, no one is above him except God himself! And that's only because he is the father of said king, so wake up and smell the coffee Maxwell! Once a dakuju infects a victim, it is physically impossible for said victim to return to their former selves...ever!"

"Sebastian!..."

"My name is not Sebastian...not anymore! I left my life of eating mortal souls behind with that name in London! I am now Eques bellator!, servent to his and her majesty pendragon of the universe, and the guardian of the heir to the throne!" Bellator announced while slamming his Claymore to the ground.

"What are you planning...Bellator?"

"An alliance!"

Max stood silent for a moment before answering "an alliance, what alliance?"

Bellator shifted in his spot before continuing onwards.

"I mean, a new alliance of young warriors who are willing to unite in our time of darkness. As we speak, my fellow Knights in arms are searching for potential candidates that qualify in entering our noble cause against the impending Dakuju threat!"

"And where do you expect to find these so called candidates?"

[STOHESS DISTRICT, WALL SINA]

" I wonder how eren is doing!" Said the voice of a beautiful raven haired girl of Asian descent wearing a red scarf wrapped around her neck while wearing a military regulation uniform of the survey corps. It has been nearly a week since the battle of stohess against Annie leondheart, a Titan shifter who managed to infiltrate the military police and killed two experimental Titan subjects eliminating any evidence that could aid humanity in discovering the secret of the Titans. While attempting to kidnap her adoptive brother Eren Yeager, which ended in a battle between both Titan shifters with eren as the Victor. But before they could arrest her, she encased herself in a crystallized cocoon that was too hard to break.

As Mikasa ackerman continued on her usual duty of guarding the walls, she heard what sounded like grunting not far from her as she turned around...only to be meet by a giant skeletal hand attempting to grab her before she used her 3d maneuver gear to move out of the way in a moments flash.

"TITAN!" someone below shouted as every one down in the streets of wall sina began to run while the unholy monstrosity began gobbling people like candy! "ACKERMAN,GET YOUR A** IN GEAR NOW!" Shouted Mikasa's superior corporal Levi Riviaile as he swooped in for the kill striking the beast in the nape of the neck until his blades broke in pieces.

"Christ, how strong is that b***?" Levi snorted as he replaced his broken swords for new ones." It must be an abhorrent, I mean look at it! It looks similar to that of the armored Titan!"

"Did someone say abhorrent?" A female voice said as a woman with brown hair tied in a ponytail wearing glasses landed next to Levi and Mikasa with a insane smirk plastered on her face. "F*** you four eyes, I Don't have any patience for you mad scientist b*** right now!" Levi said to his fellow survey corps member Zoe hanji. "Oh what a fine specimen he is! I can't imagine the possible secrets he contains..haha!" Hanji in her usual Titan gasm mode said with anticipation. "Tch,whatever! Ackerman your with me!"

"Aye aye general shortass!" Mikasa saluted sarcastically to Levi as they both charged in the direction of the Dakuju's location. But without warning, a quick flash surrounded the area blinding all the walls inhabitants until a few seconds later when it dissolved. Where the Dakuju once stood, was now gone...along with Mikasa!

[BOOK OF EIBON]

"Help, please someone help me!" The sound of one death the Kid said while he was bound to the books clutches." Oh, this is hopeless! How is anyone other than that Noah and gopher b*** going to ever find me! *sigh* I wish Liz and Patty were hear...they would be able draw on the other side of my face making it symmetrical again!" He said with his cheeks puffed in anger. Just then, a dark vortex opened from underneath him as a hand pulled him in."w-wait, who are yoooooooou!" He shouted before being sucked in escaping the book.

[SERETEI, SOUL SOCIETY]

"What's going on?" A young orange haired teenage girl said to her Soul reaper friend Rukia Kuchiki. "That was the hellbutterfly, Ichigo and the other soul reapers are engaged in battle with the Arrancars as we speak!" Rukia somberly said as she went running to the nearest Senkaimon. "Wait rukia, I'm coming!" Orihime inoue told her. "But orihime..." "NO, I'm coming and that's final!" Orihime shouted finally gaining a back bone for once. Reluctantly rukia nodded as they went to the nearest gate to the human world. Little did they know, the portal they went through would be to a completely different mortal world!

[LONDON, FICTIONAL 19 CENTURY ENGLAND]

"I'LL BREAK THAT PUNY SWORD OF YOURS!"

"oh, you'll break Mugen?...TRY IT!" shouted a tall male with black hair fashioned in a long ponytail as he swiped his sword at the ugly demon known as an akuma and slicing it in half without breaking a sweat. The exorcist Yuu kanda then gazed at his fellow exorcist Alan walker slay another similar akuma while another colleagues Miranda lotto, Howard link and two other members of the black order were just about finished securing an artifact called innocence used to make weaponry to combat an evil entity known as the millennium Earl! "We've got the innocence!" Kanda informed the black order via communication "Roger. Stand by gate 28. We'll open it! Your orders are to return to HQ."

"Very well!" Kanda confirmed as they proceeded to head to their designated drop off, when he suddenly forgot one very important thing! "Wait, ah s***! I left Mugen in the cemetery!"

"Seriously kanda? Are you kinda losing it today?"Allen spoke in a smug tone, earning him a slap behind the head by kanda. "Shut it beansprout, I'm going back to get it

I'll be right back!" He said before heading back into the cemetery. "Where the heck is-ahh, there it is!" Kanda spotted his innocence in the same area where he finished off the final akuma at! "Great, now to head to HQQQQQQQ..!" Was the last sound he made before disappearing in a familiar dark vortex.

[CENTRAL CITY,AMESTRIS]

Laying in his bed with a somber expression on his face. Edward Elric couldn't bear to sleep after finding out that the philosopher's stone, the one ticket Into restoring Alphonse's body as well as his old limbs back, had a terrifying secret in perfecting the stone's power: live human beings!

"Uh, can't sleep. This philosophers stone business is really starting to irritate me!' Ed said before deciding to take a walk in the night to calm his nerves. Several minutes later, Edward was just about getting a little Calmer on his late night walk, when suddenly someone rushes past by him at the speed of light.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" He shouted before checking himself for anything missing, and sure enough...

"HEY, GIVE ME BACK MY STATE ALCHEMIST WATCH YOU THEIVING B***! He screamed at the top of his short lungs before being sucked in a vortex."AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

[BELLWOOD]

Bellator had just finished his proposition to Max, who then stood there in shock. "You plan to do what?"

"As I said Maxwell, I'm going to be training a new generation of knights to fight with Entaku against the Dakuju! And my young master...is going to be The one who heads the battle cry!"


	4. Chapter 4 Initiation

AUTHORS NOTE: I own nothing but my Oc's and the Story, enjoy!

Chapter 4: Initiation!

"So, where are we heading?" Ben asked in the back seat of Bellators limousine as the Knight drove cautiously on the road ahead of them. "Since you are now under my custody young master, I've decided it's about high time you've finally return to the family estate!" Bellator said in a jovial tone. "Family estate?...just what the hell are you trying to pull Here, first you save my a** from being one minute away as chow for...THEM!, then you tell me that my parents weren't my real parents and my real parents are the king and queen of Fuckin space!, and now you tell me that my mom and dad own an estate!...what estate?" Bellator then begun to explain.."You see my young lord, while The King And Queen are the monarch's of the universe, sometimes they would need a place to, how should I put this.."unwind" after a year of hard work!" Ben had just realized what Bellator had actually said and begun to feel sick to his stomach."in fact, I'll have you know that this estate was the one your mother and father concieved you in during their honeymoon, and.." "STOP IT,STOP IT!" Ben begged while Bellator continued to scar his brain with the mental image of his parents engaged in sexual i***."I'm in hell!" He thought as Bellator continued on about his unknown mother and father's sex life.

[?]

meanwhile, in an unihabited Forrest outside of bellwood, our six heroes remain unconscious in a complete circle. That is, until one of them decides to awaken from her sleep."ugh, what...what's going on?...where am I?" Mikasa was the first to awaken from her slumber as she found herself surrounded by five other teenagers next to her who were rendered unconscious as well! "I..I don't get it! One moment I'm with Captain Levi preparing to take out the abhorrent, and now...Agh, this doesn't make any Sense!, WHERE THE HELL AM I!" she screamed in a brief moment of rage, only to wake up her unknown companion's in the process.

"Ugh, shut the hell up You screaming banshee, ohhh my head, thanks alot noisy b***!" Kanda woke up in an irritated mood as the rest of them began to awake as well! "Uh-uh rukia-Chan?" Orihime exclaimed trying to wake her soul reaper friend as rukia finally began to stir."hmm, uh..orihime, are we...finally in the mortal world?" She asked her orange haired friend before taking a good look around their surroundings. "We are, but I Don't think we've made it to karakura town...I Don't know if were even in our own dimension." Orihime replies before looking down. "Uhh...waaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Kid yelled before taking a Deep breath of freash air...freash air? "Wait a moment, *sniff sniff* does this mean...IM FREE!SUCK MY SYMMETRICAL A** GOPHER!" Kid yelled uncharacteristic for a moment before regaining his regular composure as everyone stood silently at him with a look of confusion upon their faces! "Ahem, well...that was awkward!" He proclaimed before backing away a little.

"Oh man, can you idiots keep it down, I'm trying to sleep here?" Edward bellows before trying to go back to sleep...before realizing what the hell had occurred before he found himself on the floor! "Wait a minute...

WHERE THE HELL ARE WEEEEE!" "Oh great, I have another beansprout I have to deal with here as well" kanda complained to every one present before Edward grew a tick mark on his head. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEANSPROUT MIDGET WHO CAN BE SWALLOWED WHOLE IN ONE GULP?"Ed lashed out at kanda while every one present had a drop of sweat behind their heads. Unbeknownst to them, these group of teens were being monitored by three mysterious men donned in armor similar to Bellator's with the Entaku coat of arms embedded in them! One of them, an odd looking fellow with neon blue hair, black elongated fairy wings, and the most noticeable feature about this lad was the gaping 'hollow' hole in the middle of his abdominal area! "Jeez Louis mate, what are we here for anyways?" Asked one of the man's fellow Knights while he just chuckled at his friends impatience. "Now now, let's not be hasty! Besides, didn't General Bellator inform you last night at the meeting? These little hobbits fighting amongst each other down there...are currently taking the initiation test for recruitment into our order!" The blue haired man finished explaining while the other Knight looked confused! " I'm quite not sure about this one sir, what if it fails like the last time, remember?" "Oh pish posh!" The young Knight said before he got too close to the Knights face."they'll pass this rigorous test, or my name isn't Daniel Shade!"

"We have arrived young master!" Bellator proclaimed as an elegant architectural mansion

Came into view in a secluded area far from bellwood. Ben could only stare in awe as he gazed at the Victorian constructed masterpiece!

"Woah, hey Bellator is this..." "Of course my lord...welcome, to Pendragon manor!" Bellator finished as he made a complete stop in front of the manors drive way before escorting Ben out of the limousine.

"I have to admit, my poor excuses for parents do have excellent taste in decor!" Ben complimented while he was being shown around his 'parents' estate. "Why thank you, I've actually had a hand in helping Lord and Lady Pendragon in-*CLANG*-oh dear!" Bellator sighed as Ben gave him a confused stare. "What was that sound?" He asked the Knight before said Knight facepalmed. "That would be...The help!" Bellator groaned before snapping his fingers, as soon as he did, three houseworkers: a tall brunette man with shaggy hair in chefs attire, a woman with short purple hair dressed in a maids outfit, and a teenage boy who looked about 23 with white hair and dark complexioned skin in what looks to be a gardeners suit. "Welcome Back Bellator sir!" They said Simultaneously before taking one look at Ben with curiosity.

"So, is this who I think it is?" Asked the chef, which Bellator replies.."why of course, allow me to introduce to you...Benjamin Pendragon, son of Lord and Lady Pendragon..and your new employer!" Ben stood still for a moment before they each individually introduced themselves. "Well, it's finally about Time, the names Peter Boyd, I'm the chef! It's nice to finally meet" the chef named Peter said before shaking Bens hand."I am Mizuki Tachibana, it is a pleasure to finally meet you Ben-sama!" The maid mizuki said before bowing."and I'm Ragnar maharishi, welcome to your humble abode and the may the odds be ever in your favor." The Gardner Ragnar finished his welcome before Ben stared at him with a blank look. "Sorry about that mate, he watches too much of the hunger games crap!"Boyd said as ragnar began ranting."the games of hunger are an exciting tale, and Jennifer Lawrence is a goddess unlike your doggie faced companion you call your ex-girlfriend!" "HEY!, you leave Sheila outta this!" "Why don't you make me Petey?" "THAT'S IT RAGGY, I'M GONNA RIP YOUR GUTS OUT AND SHOVE RIGHT UP YA A**!" Both Peter and Ragnar began bickering before Bellator weakly said "welcome to your new home young master!" While his eyes were twitching as Ben stood with a storm cloud over his head. 'Yep, I'm F***!' He thought as they continued to bicker.

Speaking of bickering, everyone else continued to bicker at one another inside the secluded Forest before Mikasa finally took charge.

"Alright that's enough! We have been at each other's throats for two hours already, and so far not one of us knows where the hell we are! So it's safe to assume that whoever brought us here together wasn't just a coincidence. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'll be damned if I don't find my way back home soon and let whatever God knows what that's out here have me as a midnight snack. So either put your petty differences apart and follow me out of this godforsaken Forest...or leave yourselves out in the open and wait for the persons responsible for bringing us out here to bludgeon you in your sleep, your choice"

Mikasa grimly stated before calmly walking away from them, five minutes later they all finally caught up to her as she continued looking for a way out.

"Hehe, so the pretty young Stoic one has the balls to keep them in line eh?!" Daniel said to his fellow brethren before following the group while masked in the shadows. Unfortunately for the young group bellow, the Knights weren't the only ones in pursuit of them."N-N-Niku!...Ni..ku!" A dark raspy voice said as it followed its prey. "Soooo...since I'm being dragged along to God knows where...may I have the names of my traveling companions if that's not so much to ask?" Edward said while he kept on searching around for a place to exit out of! "Here I'll go first, my name is Edward elric, certified state alchemist!" He said as they all slowly began to state their names to each other. "My name is orihime inoue, and I'm a third year at karakura high!"

"Rukia kuchiki, Soul reaper!"

"Death the kid, son of Lord death, the grim reaper and weapon meister of The Death Weapon Meister Academy, or DWMA for short!"

"Yuu kanda, my occupation is none of your business!"

"And I am Mikasa Ackerman, member of the 104th brigade of the survey corps!" Mikasa introduced herself last before another voice introduced itself unexpectedly.

"AND YOU...ARE ALL MY DINNER!" the tall misshapen humanoid creature announced from the trees before attempting to swipe at them with its gigantic claws!

"What the hell was that?" Edward asked before the creature set it sites on them once more!

"Beats the hell outta me shortstack,*zhing* but I'm not going down without a fight!" Kanda exclaimed while drawing Mugen from his sheath before charging at the unidentified giant beast! Rukia then drew Sode no Shirayuki while Edward transmuted a spear before joining the exorcist in combat, Mikasa was about to cut in when she identified the monster as the one similar to the abhorrent she faced hours ago! "If that thing is anything like that other creature, then..." Mikasa froze as she remembered watching captain Levi try to puncture the beast with his blades before they snapped like twigs as if it were child's play, she couldn't let the others enter a fight they could not win, but it was too late as Kanda, rukia, and Edward began their assault on the beast.

"Take this!" Kanda proclaimed before slashing away at the creature furiously while it countered his attacks with it's claws. Seeing it as an opening, rukia froze the monsters skeletal feet while Edward went from behind and seized the Opportunity to deliver the final blow. "Let's see how much you like a little iron In your protein a***!" He shouted before impaling the creatures back...or tried to at least before the spear snapped in two! "W-What the..." "ALL THREE OF YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE NOW, NOTHING IS ABLE TO PENETRATE IT'S DURABLE SKIN, IT'S COMPLETELY USELESS!" Mikasa explained before the creature broke free of it's binding's and knocked Edward and rukia away from itself, leaving only kanda standing to face it's unholy wrath alone!

"NIKU...NI...KUUUU!' the monster bellows before striking his claws at kanda while the young exorcist blocked the oncoming attacks with Mugen as their blades began to clash! "KANDA, YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE, GET AWAY FROM HIM SO WE CAN THE HELL O-"

"SHUT UP!, YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME! EVEN IF MY BODY BREAKS INTO NOTHINGNESS, I'LL NEVER SURRENDER A FIGHT!" kanda spoke as he slashed the sword in the creature's side, only for it to shatter into a million tiny pieces."M-MUGEN!" he yelled before the beast managed to injure him in the the stomach area.

Before she could intervene, Mikasa found herself in the middle of the creatures path as a memory of her parents murder flashed before her Eyes as she stood paralyzed in fear!

"MIKASA, LOOK OUT!" kid spouted before the beast was only inches away from her, he wished he jump in and eliminate the threat before them, but without his weapon partners besides him...he was totally useless."D-DAMN IIIT!" but before the Dakuju could do any harm.."Oh no you Don't!" Came the voice of Daniel shade as his two companions as they caught Mikasa just in Time before Daniel swung his Dominators, a pair of electrified chakrams at the Dakuju's claws injuring him as it howled in agonizing pain! "Yo!'' Daniel casually says to the six of them before refocusing on the enemy at hand!

The six could only watch as Daniel exchanged attacks blow by blow with the tall lanky Dakuju as the latter only became even more upset by being denied it's meal! "Well, I think this has gone far enough don't you think?" Shade jokingly asked the Dakuju who only responded in a ravenous growl! "*sigh* of course you of all beings have no sense in humor..." he added before rehearsing an incantation similar to Bellators.

"ELEMENTAL RELEASE: ELECTRO SYMPHONY!" Daniel recited while two large thunderbolts appeared in place of his chakrams as he leaped into the air and struck the Dakuju in the face, causing it to explode on impact! The six heroes could only stare in awe at the stranger in front of them before Mikasa snapped out of her trance and broke her silence! " who...or what..

Exactly are you?" She demanded before the Knight and his brethren slowly gaze at them with much seriousness in their eyes. "My name is Daniel Conner O'shade, and we would like for you six to come with us!" "And if we refuse?" Mikasa challenged before shade's face went dark. "Then, I'll be forced to kill you all!"

[MEANWHILE..]

In the dark confounds of the criminal underworld, a mass string of kidnappings , mostly of young woman have been plaguing the city of papenbrook for weeks now as the local trafficking ring had just received a new 'shipment ' of girls had just arrived!

"Oh ho ho, what do we have here?" The ring leader known to the criminal world as g was keeping check over his fresh meat when one of them, a 16 year old girl with beautiful blue eyes and red hair wearing only her nightgown attempted to make an escape from her captors, only to have one of D bag's men grab her by the hair and force her to the ground!

"Looks like we got a runner, eh boss?" "Yeah, and you know what happens to runners..." D bag says before the thug holding her down grabs a knife from his pocket and tears off her nightgown, revealing her Angelic nude figure before the man begins to unzip his pants!

"P-Please d-don't do this..SOMEBODY HELP!" She cried, but before the Thug could take away her innocence, a large flaming chuck-saw sliced the thug on her into Smithereens on impact.

"W-What's going on?" D bag shuddered in fear as a large hulking figure in a dark robe covering his face approached the man and his thugs in a calm and collective manner.

"It's humans like the one who lays in chunks who absolutely disgust me!" The tall figure said as every thug begin to surround him with their weapons in hands. "Kill it...KILL THE SONOVA B***!" D bag orders his men as they fired continuous rounds of ammunition inside of his body...however..

the figure remained unfazed by their attacks! "Did you really think your primitive weapons would be able to harm any of my own kind?" He said nonchalant before gathering all the bullets in his bloodstream and redirects them to every thug before killing them on sight! D bag was really sweating bullets now as every single one of men now lay dead before the mysterious mans feet. He tried to escape , only for the deadly assailant to grab him by his neck.

"So, you like to undress and have your way with younger girls don't you?...then let's see how you like it when it happens ..IN REVERSE YOU FILTHY FUCKIN PIG!" he shouts at D bag as he begins to castrate him, following by removing every single piece of his skin while d bag screams in agony while he begins breaking every bone in his body, and finally a*** penetration with a Saw-Chuck as d bag finally gets what he rightly deserves!

"Filthy humans, they...are truly a disgusting species who are nothing more than cattle for our kind!" The figure say's before turning his 'eyes' on the young woman cowering in fear.

"Are...are you going ..to kill me too?" The girl asked before he responds. "That depends human, do you wish to live?" The girl remains silent until answering "no..not anymore!" "Why!" "Because...because these people...no, these MONSTERS, killed my entire family while they took me for their own sick pleasures...I

.I HATE ALL OF HUMANITY AND EVERYTHING IT STANDS FOR!" the girl proclaimed her Newfound hatred for her own kind! "Then...what if, I offer you a second chance to better life, free of pain, free of fear...free of sorrow!" The stranger said with passion in his voice as the girl begins to think it over. "What's the catch?" She weakly says before the man/creature slowly walks up to her and puts his claws on her shoulders. "Only your undying loyalty will be repayment enough, so tell me girl ..what is your name?"

"K-Kassandra, and you are?"

The figure then reveals himself to be a Pyronite dnalien and proclaims..."I have been known by many names, but you can just call me...Calamari! "


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTE: I do not claim ownership over anything!

Chapter 5: Entaku.

[UNKNOWN LOCATION, PAPENBROOK]

The tranquil and serene atmosphere of the evening sky in the city of papenbrook was broken by the constant screams of agony coming from a secluded factory on the outskirts of the city!

"B-Bakemono-plergh!" The last of the local triads said before the Dakuju Calamari tore off his head with his spinal cord still attached. "Tch, rotten pieces of human excrement! Nothing but Fucking pigs waiting to be butchered!" The merciless DNAlien pyronite ranted before turning to the lone survivor of his wrath, the triad leader Hideki kubota. "W-wait just a second, I-I can give you anything you want!" Kubota pleaded for his own miserable life as the hulking Dakuju came closer with killer intent in his eye!

"I can give you money, weapons, women...anyth-"the sooner Kubota mentioned women on his list, his fate was sealed as Calamari dashed in front of Kubota and slammed him roughly on the concrete, creating a massive wave of cracks on the walls. "FUCK YOU YA FILTHY FUCKIN ANIMAL!" Calamari spouted before morphing his hand into a massive flaming Saw-Chuck, gutting Kubota painfully and slowly as he laughed at his victim's facial expressions before throwing Kubota to the ground.

"Plergh!-" "Hmm, it seems that the filthy pig has yet to squeal, kassandra...if you may!" The Dakuju motioned to his partner in crime, a young teenage girl with long beautiful red hair and porcelain skin, now a human/Dakuju hybrid nodded slightly before walking up to the dying man...and began consuming him as Kubota let out multiple screams of agony before his soul slowly descended into hell!

"Excellent work kassandra-himotou, but it seems...that we aren't alone!" Calamari finished his praise before setting his s ights to the main entrance of the factory where a tallman in his mid thirties donned in golden plated Neo-armor slowly begun to approach the Dakuju duo. "Hiroshi "calamari" Nagashima...wanted for the murders of 10, 998 human beings, 2,000 alien species, and the genocide of the entire race of Avalonians!...you and your associate are hereby sentenced...To Execution!" The mysterious figure declared before calamari spoke..."so, the head honcho finally reveals himself! Isn't that right...Arthur Pendragon!"

The man, now revealed as Arthur Pendragon Stood silently before unsheathing his sword..."you'll pay for Your crimes against humanity...ROAR EXCALIBUR!"

The room became engulfed in a massive display of power as the legendary sword Excalibur's blade grew two times it's size with a larger amount of energy pulsing throughout it's sharp steel.

"Now then...let us commence this battle onwards Nagashima!" "With pleasure...Entaku scum!" Calamari then proceeded to morph both of his arms into flaming Saw-Chucks before both forces began to collide with one another!

Calamari made the first move by dashing forward towards Arthur and begun to swing his weaponized saw-chuck arms directly at him, the king deflected his enemies blades with his sword in ease before beginning his counterattack!

He then proceeded to use his inhuman speed to run circle's around the tall Dakuju, who then Dodged the knights oncoming slash just in time before returning to his offensive stance!

"Well...I see you've improved your skills quite drastically since the last time we've fought 19 years ago during...the purge wasn't it?"calamari said in a mocking tone, earning him a nasty glare from the king!

"I've tolerated many things in my life Nagashima ...but the mass genocide of my people...IS UNFORGIVABLE!"

The sky began to crack thunder as the king of legend released an enraged battle cry before clashing blades with calamari.

"You unholy bastard!...feel the wrath of my people's never ending torment...ARIA RELEASE: REGALIA OF THE SEVEN THOUSAND SYMPHONIE SWORDS!"

Arthur's body then became engulfed in a golden white aura before creating seven thousand swords made of raw energy levitating behind him.

"Prepare to meet your end Nagashima...NOW!" he commanded the army of swords as each one flew straight in the Dakuju's general direction before exploding on impact, causing the earth around them to shake...affecting the entire city for miles while creating massive damage throughout!

When the smoke cleared, Arthur was still standing in place...so did calamari who stood there completely unfazed by the kings assault.

"*clap clap* my my, now that was an excellent display of power you've show cased...however, I'm still not impressed!"

"But how? ...that release was a high level attack spell? And yet..." Arthur contemplated as the Dakuju started laughing at the kings internal conflict.

"Ha ha ha! You fool, don't you get it? While the release attack was an advanced high Level technique, it only works on Newborns through elite class type Dakuju's...I however, am leagues apart from those weaklings!"

The king began sweating by the Dakuju's proclamation, he knew so far that the Dakuju's are composed of an hierarchy depending on the power of each individual one: there were newborns, soldiers, lieutenants, elites, and...

"Dear God, I've should have known...you're...an alpha class!"

"That's correct! I, along with a few others that shall remain unknown...are known as the alpha's of the Dakuju hierarchy! Therefore, your reward for solving the answer..." calamari toyed before appearing in front of Arthur.

"...is DEATH!" Before striking his gut with a bone shattering punch as the king then skidded across the recently damaged factory!

Arthur struggled to get up on one knee before raising his right arm in the Dakuju's current location.

"Let's see you survive this next attack that I've been perfecting for years since our last encounter...and I think you bloody hell know what it is since it almost cost you your life!" Arthur replied smugly while he began charging his attack!

Calamari knew instantly what Arthur intended to unleash upon him as he suddenly began trembling in fear...for a complete moment.

"Prepare yourself Nagashima, su-gaugh!" Before he could unleash his unknown signature attack, a powerful bone crunching kick to his abdomen by kassandra prevented Arthur from eliminating her adoptive brother.

"Nobody dares trying to attack nii-sama and gets away with it Entaku pig!" She hissed before attempting to end the knights life right then and there.

"I wouldn't do that if I were thou!" A feminine voice said before a slender Knight in dark blue armor slashed kassandra in the chest with her scythe!

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, a young lady like you should have the decency of respecting their elders, despite his young appearance...am I not right, dear husband?"

"Of course...Alisa!" Arthur then responded back to the woman known as Alisa.

"What! That can't be her!" Calamari states, how could this woman be the infamous bloody blur of death?

"Stay behind me Nii-sama, I'll handle this bitch!"

"Don't be a fool kassandra! That woman-No, that demon is the infamous slayer of our kind...GOD Eater Alisa!" (AN: before anyone assumes, it's not that "Alisa" from a certain Aragami slaying Video game series, but her name and title is inspired by her!)

"What?" Kassandra, after undergoing a painful transformation into a Dakuju, had been informed by her "Big Brother" about the Knight's of Entaku: specifically king Arthur pendragon, the leader and founder of Entaku wields the ancient sword Excalibur!...and his infamous wife who has slain over Ten thousand Dakuju's in her lifetime...Queen Alisa "God Eater" Pendragon, who sent shivers down her spine when calamari mentioned her.

'If that truly is God eater Alisa, then I have zero chance of making it out of this battle alive with my current level of power!' Kassandra thought as Alisa stood across from Her waiting for an answer from the Dakuju girl.

"Well then...shall we have at thee then, young lady?" Alisa said in a playful tone before twirling her scythe around in an offensive battle stance!

"Tch, you may have won the battle this time Entaku scum, but rest assured...this war Will be ours!" Calamari proclaimed before disappearing with kassandra in tow.

The queen then sighed while folding her collapsable scythe into storage mode as she helped her husband regain his balance.

"Arthur Zachary pendragon! How many times have I informed you about over exerting yourself during a battle? Even if you do posses massive energy reserves?"

"HeHe, I seem to have forgotten from time to time!" Arthur admitted while rubbing behind his head sheepishly.

"Arthur!"

"*sigh*, I know...have I ever told you how much I love you?" He spoke in a flirtatious voice.

The queen could only stifle her giggles at her husband's antics.

"Yes, many MANY times every single day...though I never get tired of hearing it!"

Alisa replies before slowly crushing her lips with his in a passionate kiss before they both released from each other for air.

"What's wrong dear? ...you're still thinking about them, aren't you?" He responded as his wife grew a sad smile on her porcelain face.

"Yes, I am!...every single day for the past seventeen years I have!...and it pains me to know that I've missed every single important event in their lives!" Alisa spills as she begun to weep silently on his mighty chest!

"I do too!...To hell with waiting any longer for the damned prophecy to become fulfilled! I say...it's time that we have ourselves a family reunion!"

[LIMOUSINE]

"So this is what it's like to ride in a limousine, or better yet in any other transportation vehicle!" Rukia said while jumping on the comfortable seats like a little kid as everyone, including the three mystery knights who saved them from a grisly demise...now dressed in standard colored black and green militar uniforms, were sitting quietly in the limo being driven to an undisclosed location.

"Tch, this all feels new to me!" Kanda replied nonchalant, he didn't know how...but someone was going to compensate him for the now totaled Mugen!

"Ehh, it's not the first time I've ridden in one of these! Though it could be a little more symmetrical in here!" Kid says before rearranging items in the vehicle as Edward fell asleep next to orihime.

Mikasa however, sat silently in her seat as she glared intently at Daniel and his two companions beside him.

Where the hell were they taking them? And why is she even here in the first place? Mikasa would like nothing more than to return home and continue protecting her beloved brother Eren from getting himself killed! She promised her late step mother that she would protect him, but those nosy bastards were keeping her from that promise, but as soon as they stop this vehicle...she is going to make them wish they've never crossed paths with her!

[FLASHBACK]

"And should we refuse?"Mikasa threatened before Daniel gave them a deadly stare.

"Then I'll have no choice but to kill you all!"

All six of them stood shocked by Daniel's revelation ...they would become slaughtered should they refuse his proposal.

"You sonova bitch! What the hells the matter with you?" Kanda growled at the knights threat, but Daniel only stood there unfazed by the looks the young greenhorns were giving him.

"You expect us to just come with you to God knows where to do God knows what with us?" Mikasa screamed at the top of her lungs!

"Please, I implore you six to just come with me and I'll answer any questions you may be pondering at this instant! I don't want to cause you any trouble, just come with me and everything will be explained!"

Mikasa and everyone stood silent for a moment, even though they don't entirely trust this Guy just because he saved their lives from that horrible Beast, but if there are anymore of those creatures lurking out there...they wouldn't stand a chance in hell against them!

So they've decided unanimously right then and there to follow the Guy who is capable of taking down those monsters.

"We might as well go with the bastard since he probably knows where the hell we are more than we do!" Edward suggested.

"I hate to say it, but the Shorty is right!" Kanda also agreed before ed went on another short rant. "I'm sure he isn't as bad as we perceived him to be mika-san!" Orihime added softly before Mikasa let out a gruntled sigh slip from her mouth.

"Alright, we'll agree to come along with you three! But if you guys show even a hint of deceit...I won't hesitate to cut through your flesh slowly and painfully!" Mikasa warned him while he still remained unaffected by her threat.

"Very well, then let us proceed to the limousine for transportation!"

"What the hell is a limousine?" Mikasa asked before she and everyone else began following suit!

[FLASHBACK END]

"Well mates, we have finally arrived at our destination!" Daniel informed everyone as the limousine makes its way inside the luxurious compound of Pendragon manor. Never have our heroes (except kid) ever witnessed such a beautiful and compelling architectural structure

As they become momentarily entranced before being snapped out of their own fantasies by Daniel.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman...to the illustrious Pendragon Manor! The home of their majesty's lord and lady pendragon, and depending on your situation...your possible living quarters for the duration of your stay!" Daniel dramatically announces with a spot light shown behind him.

"Living quarters, wait...you clearly said that you would explain to us all why the hell we're here?!" Mikasa pushed as she prepared to draw her blades, but Daniel held his hands up in a defeated gesture before replying "all in due time miss ackerman! But first, let us enter the premises shall we?"

He gestured to the door before all six of them entered the manor, but when they were inside...nothing prepared them for what would transpire next...

"BLOODY UNCLE FUCKER, YOU APOLOGIZE THIS INSTANT!" Peter yelled to his Gardener companion while they somehow found themselves wrestling in nothing but their undergarments! "NEVER, YOU APOLOGIZE FOR THAT AWFUL COMMENT YOU BROUGHT UPON MY DARLING MISTRESS!" Ragnar shouted to Peter while Daniel, Mikasa, Kanda, orihime, kid, rukia and Edward all stood there with blank faces and drops of sweat behind their heads watching these two men fight for some unknown reason.

"ADMIT IT RAGNAR!...MOKA FROM ROSARIO+ VAMPIRE WOULD KNOCK THE SHIT OUTTA THAT LOVE STRUCK SLUT YUKI CROSS FROM VAMPIRE KNIGHT!"

"NO, NEVER! YUKI MAKES UP FOR HER LACK OF POWER WITH THE ETERNAL LOVE SHE HAS FOR KANAME AND ZERO! AND SHE WOULD DEFINITELY SLASH YOUR PRECIOUS WHORE MOKA INTO A TINY MILLION PIECES WITH HER SCYTHE ARTEMIS!"

Mangas...these two were fighting about mangas? Daniel could only shake his and decided to end their argument before it got more out of hand than it already is.

"Actually mates, while both ladies are fine vampires in their own ways, I'm afraid there is one other vampire from a popular shonen series who would definitely mop the floor with those two...Vlad the Impaler...AKA ALUCARD!"

The chef and Gardener suddenly released themselves from their current position and fell comically to the floor, knowing that Daniel had once again beaten them in one of their daily arguments!

"He's right, both ladies would be doomed by alucards incredible might, not to mention probably smitten like other Alu-tards out there who shall remain anonymous! (You know who you are)!" Peter said while ragnar agreed before they began hugging it out like all bros do after a fight!

"Jesus, does this type of stuff happen around alot here?" Edward asked before getting a nod from Daniel who then sighed frpm the House workers daily antics.

"More than you know it, anywho...come along, I have something to show you six!" He then motioned for them to follow him as they gave both Peter and ragnar odd stares that almost said "GET SOME PROFESSIONAL HELP YOU CRAZY ASSHOLES!" before exiting the room.

[OFFICE, FIVE MINUTES BEFORE EVERYONE'S ARRIVAL...]

Finally, after leaving the help to bicker at one another, Ben and Bellator entered a quiet room which seems to be an office of some sort to discuss a private matter.

"Ok, we're finally alone Bellator, so what did you want to tell me?" Ben said curiously just as Bellator lifted a finger in a shushing gesture.

"Not here I'm afraid, but rather...down there?"

Ben became confused as to why Bellator pointed down until he asked him politely to stand in the middle of the room with him before he pressed a hidden button on his pocket watch that activated some sort of mechanism from underneath them.

"Hold on tight young master!" Bellator warned as they suddenly went down like an elevator at an alarming rate, Ben didn't feel so good...almost getting motion sickness before he swallowed his throw up. When Ben opened his eyes, he was shocked to say in the least at what he was currently witnessing...there was an entire city that existed underneath pendragon manor, it was absolutely breathtaking!

"My lord, behold...for we are currently at the birthplace of the knights existence...welcome, TO ENTAKU!" Bellator announced, Ben couldn't believe What he just witnessed!

"This whole underground city, it's..."

"Yes, this...is the knights central command center, and it's not a city...it's a settlement!" Bellator corrected him!

A whole settlement? If this entire huge Utopia is a settlement, he wondered how large their city or kingdom actually is!

Bellator then discarded his Butler attire before donning a standard Entaku military uniform. "So wait Bellator, how come you brought me all the way down here to Entaku?"

"Because, there are many things I need to discuss with you sire, important information that could determine the fate of life as we know it, and that's just..." before he could explain anything further to his master, Bellator was interrupted by two fellow Entaku Knights who seemed a bit distressed.

"B-Bellator- sama, thank goodness you're here!"

"What seems to be the problem Jin?" He asked the Knight in hazel armor named Jim who seemed distraught.

"While you were away, some giant breasted woman dressed in black appeared out of nowhere...AND DRANK EVERY SINGLE SUPPLY OF SAKE WE HAD IN STORAGE!" Jim screamed in a feminine tone before fainting, the other Knight just shook his head before picking up his partner.

"He ran all the way, just to inform me about a free loading intruder who drank all of our supply of sake?" Bellator fumed as the Knight holding jin nodded in agreement.

"She's in the mess hall if you wish to confront her sir!" The Knight confirmed.

"Alright, I might as well settle this minor problem before we begin our talk my lord!"

"Very well, I'll come with you!"

Bellator nodded before they went to investigate the mess hall for the drunk Intruder, who wasn't making any effort to conceal her presence while she sang in a slurred state loudly!

When they finally got to the mess hall, they were not expecting what was to transpire at that very moment...

"Oh my, isn't he such a handsome cutie -hic- pie!" A beautiful woman with curvy long orange hair with a big bust size wearing a shihakusho began smothering Ben with her enormous breasts!

"Help,...can't breath!" Ben tried to say, but the woman's bust were preventing him from uttering a single word.

"Excuse me miss, but would you mind releasing master Benjamin before he is accidentally smothered to death by your enormous bust?" Bellator pleaded with the beautiful intruder before she released Ben from her pillowy clutches, Who then started gasping for air due to the lack of oxygen.

"Air...sweet crisp air!" Ben oh so dramatically stated before he and his guardian turned to their unexpected guest.

"Now that's over with, would you mind telling as to how you've arrived in our base of operations without alarming any of the Ten thousand knights stationed here?"

"Oh! That's-hic-easy!..."She managed to slur out before hitting the ground hard, groaning upon impact!

Both Ben and Bellator stared at her drunken form for a moment...before face palming themselves! Like they were actually going to receive any answers from a intoxicated woman.

"I see were not going to be getting any information from her for a while!"

"Ya think?" Ben replied with a cringing expression plastered on his face.

"Don't get sassy with me my lord, anyhoo...let us proceed to the main Office at HQ before it gets late!" Bellator led the way as Ben trailed right behind him.

The young hero had to give credit for whomever built this underground sanctuary from the ground up as he passed by many building's, shops, and other homes in general! He also couldn't help but smile as he saw three little kids around the age of eight playing with what looks a large neon ball made of what appears to be a gummy like material.

"Hey Bellator, what was that weird circular toy those little guys were playing with?"

"Gum-Gum ball, those are quite popular among the little ones here in Entaku!" Bellator explained as his master just simply nodded.

The duo finally reached their desired destination in front of the knights Enormous HQ, which was almost three times the size of Los soledad. The main building itself looked almost like a palace rather than a Base For knights.

"Woah!" Ben was quite captivated with the Headquarters enormous size, Bellator simply chuckled at his master's reaction.

"If you think that's impressive, you should the main division in Avalon!"

"Wa-Wait! The kingdom of Avalon does actually exist?!"

"Of course, it is the birth place of Your father!" Bellator knew he made a mistake by mentioning Ben's birth parent, a reminder to him that his mother and father were dead...never to return from their eternal slumber. Ben started gritting his teeth in anger at the thought of his so called father, the man who's reputation for slaying Dakuju's cost him his parents lives...The man he so despised at this very moment!

Bellator wasn't quite so sure now if he should reveal what he recently learned about the identity of his parents murderer, but he knew that if he didn't...he would just make his situation much more complicated.

[MEANWHILE]

Back with Daniel and the gang, things were becoming more irritating for the young LT as Mikasa keeping pestering him about information while he kept reassuring her and the others that everything would be revealed once he reported back to his superior at HQ, which was a long LONG walk away from his current location underground.

Luckily for him, everyone become entranced by the underground sanctuary of Entaku minus Mikasa and kanda, who kept glaring at him with killing intent as one wanted answers while the other wanted retribution for his broken Katana!

"Would please stop staring at me like that miss ackerman, you as well Mr kanda?" Daniel tried reasoning with them, only to have their glares become intensified.

"I'LL FORGE YOU ALL WEAPONS MADE BY THE SAME MATERIALS AS MY ELECTRIC CHAKRAMS, IF YOU PLEASE STOP GLARING AT ME!

Daniel snapped before kanda grew a quick smirk upon his face. 'Mission accomplished, Mugen 2.0 here I come!' Thought kanda as his glare faded away rather quickly, Mikasa however: wasn't satisfied!

'At least kanda is satisfied...for now! Its Mikasa that poses a nuisance to me now...oh lord, when I head back to HQ...The general's gonna get an earfull from me!' Daniel then proceeded to move onwards while everyone else followed suit.

"Geez, it sure is quite beautiful down here! Have to hand it to the architect's who constructed this entire place. Not to mention...EVERYTHING IS ABSOLUTELY SYMMETRICAL IN THIS HAVEN!" Kid started gushing into one of his "symmetry" adoration speeches.

"I think it's quite beautiful down here as well, wouldn't you agree rukia-Chan?"

"Yes, it's very beautiful orihime!"

"Hn, it's too damn peaceful for my taste...not that there's anything wrong with that!" Kanda added, Mikasa still remained silent as they continued on.

"This city or whatever the hell it is maybe a safe haven for now, but I wouldn't count my sheep on it being safe if one of those creatures we faced ever crawl its way in here!" Edward said condescendingly before all of the people on the streets ceased whatever they were doing and took a glance at him as if they were witnessing his death sentence!

"Sh-Sh-eep?"

"Did that boy just utter the dreaded "S" word?"

"I believe he did urie!"

"That boy's done for...I hope you have a fresh burial plot Jeb, cause we might be having ourselves a funeral after this!"

Everybody seemed to be frightened for some damn reason, but Edward couldn't explain why

It was only that Daniel started to slowly convulse in a weird manner did Ed realize...He might've Fucked up BIG TIME!

"Sheep?...Sh-Sh-Sh-Sheeep...Shee-eep?..." Daniel kept repeating over and over and OVER again...until finally...

He went ballistic as he drew A incredibly large blue Hot Iron with the phrase "HOT STUFF" crudely written on the left side.

"Dear God, he's snapped yet again!"

"Everyone, head inside the closest building next to you...NOOOOOW!" Someone shouted while everybody complied as they scrambled inside the nearest building.

"SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" The now furious Knight bellowed loudly, and the last thing Edward saw before he was rendered into unconsciousness was Daniel leaping forward towards him as face made contact with Daniel's burning Hot Iron in an instant.

"YEOOOOOOOOOOW!" He managed to utter out, and just like that...Ed went out like a light.

"Jesus christ man, what the hell was that for?" Kanda asked Daniel, who now seemed to be in a better mood than he was seconds ago. His split second episode of insanity unnerved every one in the group, even Mikasa who would never admit it to anyone...EVER!

"That Mr kanda, was a warning for anyone who ever "Dares" utter a single vowel from that accursed word!"

"But why the hell are you so damn upset the sh-i mean "s" word?" The exorcist pushed on, everyone else minus ed who was unconscious at the Time were too curious as to why this mysterious Knight who had little trouble of disposing a powerful creature, started getting all pissy for a seemingly harmless word?

"Why...WHY... " Daniel was about to explain before the surrounding people who hid came back and started waving their arms around in position that almost said "Don't let him open his big mouth!"...but they were already too late as Daniel continued on...

"...I'm glad you asked Mr kanda, it all started 19 years ago, a few weeks after I was born!"

He began as countless people started to groan in annoyance!

"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?"

"...the night was calm, I as a tiny infant without a care in the entire world...was fast asleep in a peaceful fashion. When all of the sudden, this sheep who broke from his heard started giving me this strange godawful look like I was his next meal!" Whether he liked it or not, kanda started to become a little entranced into his story so far, along with the others who just stood silently as he continued onwards.

"I suddenly woke, and before I know it...there he was! That smug son of a bitch and I kept our eyes at one another for what seemed to be forever, and that's when it happened..." he paused dramatically while everyone started asking questions.

"What happened?" Kanda demanded.

"Did he happen to bite you?" Rukia responded.

"He didn't try to eat you, Did he Shade-san?" Orihime pondered.

"Don't tell me...He was Horribly Asymmetrical, I HATE IT WHEN THAT HAPPENS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD?" Kid cried!

"You better explain what exactly happened or I'll rip your Damn heart out!" Mikasa threatened as Daniel finally decided to answer...

"That dirty animal...stole my diaper and consumed it as if it were a five course meal!" Daniel revealed while shedding fake tears with another spotlight appearing out of nowhere behind him as everyone fell in a comical position.

"THAT'S WHY YOU HATE- YOU KNOW WHAT, BECAUSE ONE GROSS ASS...YOU KNOW, ATE YOUR DAMN DIAPERS OH BOO FRICKETY HOO!" Kanda retorted, Daniel was not amused.

"YOU WEREN'T THERE ASSHOLE, HOW YOU WOULD FEEL IF YOU WERE IN MY SHOES AT THE TIME HMM?"

"Then I'd say I would need a bigger shoe size cause yours are so damn small, and you know what they say about small feet right?"

"MOTHER-FUCKER!" Daniel then tackled kanda to the floor, trying to strangle him alive while kanda just kept punching him square in the face repeatedly.

"THAT'S ENOUGH Daniel Rattcliffe Shade III!" Bellator's voice boomed through out the area as the air became thick with tension so thick, you could just slice it with a knife at any given moment.

"G-General Bellator, I was only-"

"That's enough Daniel, just follow me to HQ and keep your gob shut...same goes for you six, I believe it's time that we all need to discuss some important matters...

matters that you six need to know immediately"

There was a minor pregnant pause, but It didn't Last long as Mikasa came forwards...she wanted answers, even if she had to tear through this assholes flesh to receive them!

"General huh? So must be this Dickheads superior am I correct? If so...I want some answers Now or I'll rip it from your goddamn Head if I must!" She threatened Bellator while

Whipping out her blades, the sharp Cold steel caressed his flesh while he remained unfazed.

"Ms. Ackerman, I implore you to step away from my superior officer otherwise..." Daniel wasn't able to finish his warning to the Asian warrior as she received a powerful knee to her lower abdominal area before finding herself out of breath from the veteran knights swift attack.

The other's called out her name in fear, Bellator discarded their pleads as he slowly crouched down to her level while she held her stomach in agonizing pain, he then whispered in her: "Let me offer you a piece of advice little girl...have you fought against the low life scum and creatures I've faced over the years with that little attitude of yours, you'd be dead before you fragile little body hit the cold wet floor!...so If I were you...I'd learn to keep those emotions in check as they'll be the death of you one day!" Bellator cryptically warned before standing up once more.

"Now, unless any of you would like to receive the same treatment as your friend here clutching herself in wallowing pain...I suggest you follow me to my private quarters down in HQ, and I assure you...your answers will be revealed soon enough!"

Everyone just simply nodded along before they began following Bellator while kanda and Daniel carried both Edward and Mikasa respectively on their backs to Entaku HQ

[BELLATORS OFFICE, ENTAKU KNIGHTS]

Meanwhile within the confines of Bellator's luxurious office back at Entaku HQ, Ben was growing increasingly bored by the minute.

He decided to read a book from Bellators private library, but it was full of Memoirs and books consisting of the history behind Entaku...Boring!

But as he scrolled through the rest, he found a particular one that caught his eyes instantly.

"Grimoire The Fallen God? Where have I heard...

Wait, that day!...when I first met Bellator, that Thing...the Dakuju, he mentioned it...some person he referred to as "Grimoire-sama"...I wonder, could this tome have possible information as to who this Grimoire character really is?" He contemplated, but before he could begin reading...Bellator returned, and he wasn't alone.

"Bellator, what is the meaning of this? And who are they?" Ben asked in an annoyed tone.

"Who are we? Who are you ya little peanut head?" Kanda retorted behind Bellator as he let Edward slump to the ground, earning a glare from the now conscious Alchemist.

"What the hell You pony tailed freak! You almost cracked my skull wide open!"

"Not now shorty!" The exorcist told him before ed went for another short rant while glaring intently towards Ben who was returning the stare as well!

"Peanut head, Did you just call me a freaking peanut head?" Not even one minute flew by and Ben already hated this jerk from the start.

"Damn right I did!"

"Mr kanda, if you would refrain yourself from insulting my young lord, I would gladly appreciate it!" Bellator stated, kanda wanted to disagree...but decided against it and kept his mouth shut for the time being.

"Now, Every one...I would like you to meet My young master Prince Benjamin Kaiser Pendragon I, The first born son of King Arthur and Queen Alisa Pendragon, and future Heir to the Throne of The Galaxy!

And master...I present to You Mikasa ackerman, Yuu kanda, Rukia Kuchiki. Death the Kid, Orihime Inoue, and Edward Elric...the finest warriors in their universes...and starting today, Your new Teammates!"

"Wait what?"

"WHAT?"

everyone became shocked by this sudden revelation, they were all taken from their homes ...to become part of some Prince's rag tag team...HELL NO!

Mikasa grew silent for a split second...this was the reason why she was torn away from her promise to protect eren?...to play knights in shiny armor with a spoiled brat?...in that case...

"You chose the wrong bitch to mess with today old man!" She grunted before charging straight for Ben's direction as he became caught totally off guard by her sudden aggressive nature!

Mikasa leapt through the air with her blades in hand before slashing down in a 360° angle, her blades shattered upon impact however as The omnitrix bearer morphed into diamondhead at the last second!

The Look she gave him when he loomed over her in all of his diamond glory: was absolutely Priceless!

"Wh-What the hell are you, you damned monster?".Mikasa stutterd, which was a first for her.

"I'm a lot of things, but a monster isn't one them!" Everyone minus Bellator, still seemed to be in shock by Ben's Alien transformation.

"Did that just happen? Did it literally just freaking happen?" Edward mused while pulling his golden locks in disbelief.

"I'm afraid it did, but still...how did he do that?"Rukia added as she pondered herself.

"I've seen all sorts of crazy things and nightmarish creatures over the years, but I never once seen anything like this before!" Kid said, kanda just snorted. "Tch, so he can turn into a freaking Demon so what?"

"WOW, Pendragon- San is so cool! Almost like that super hero from those American comics who can turn into all sorts of different animals!" An excited orihime nudged kanda, who was starting to get s little annoyed by her current pestering!

Mikasa just brushed off his answer and was about to replace her broken swords until...

"You know little Mika, do you know what I tend to do with naughty little children who decide to act disobedient?...They get...THIS!" Bellator shouted as he caught her by the legs and revealed a strange device of unknown orgins that kind of looked like a cross between a leaf blower and some weird unidentified Suction vacuum.

"I call this invention...THE CLEANSER!" He announced just before removing her pants and sticking the long tube up her A-[DUE TO THE VIOLENT AND GRAPHIC NATURE OF THIS FOLLOWING SCENE: IT HAS BEEN BLOCKED FOR CENSORSHIP REASONS...THAT'S PRETTY STUPID, SO INSTEAD WE'LL PLAY RICK ASHLEY'S HIT SONG "NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP" WHILE SUCTION SOUNDS AND MIKASA'S SCREAMING CAN BE HEARD IN THE BACKGROUND!]

"Never gonna give up...(OH MY FUCKING GO-OWWWW) ...Never gonna let you down

..(GOD HELP ME SOMEBODY-AIIIIIIEEEEEE)

Never gonna run around and hurt you...

(YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES-AGHHHHHHHHHHH!)"

[AND NOW WE RETURN TO OUR REGULAR SCHEDULED FANFIC!]

"...I'm one hell of a Knight Bitch, BELIEVE IT!"

Bellator finished his torture method as Mikasa become shocked profoundly by the event that will haunt her for the rest of her life while she curled in a fetal position on the floor.

"That was totally uncalled for man!" Both Edward and kid screamed while the girls gave him a soul piercing look which would've freaked any sane person, but Bellator was far beyond sane...he was insane!

"Now then, are you ready to behave yourself miss Mika?!" He asked in a deadly velvety voice as she complied with little drops of tears in her eyes.

"Good, now then...what I'm about to explain to you could affect whether you choose to join our Organization or not...but heed this, it will also determine how much you each care about your own dimensions and if you're willing to stand aside and let them each fall to the enemies hands!"

"What enemies?" Kanda spoke up.

"The Dakuju's!"

"Dakuju's? The hell Is a Dakuju?"kanda demanded to know, along with everyone else who became interested in hearing what Bellator had to say!

"Dakuju's..." Daniel cut in. "...are parasitic demons who are able to infect and take control of their victims in order to utilize their deadly powers for their own goals for which remains to this day unknown! The creature you faced in the Forrest was one of them, and the frightful thing is...that was only a newborn: the weakest in the Dakuju's hierarchy!"

At once, the whole room became silent! The heroes couldn't help but feel terrified from this new piece of information...if that beast was a lower class Dakuju, they didn't Even want to know how powerful the higher ranking ones were!

"But wait, then how did you defeat the Dakuju if Yuu, Rukia, and Edward combined couldn't even land a scratch on the beast?" Exclaimed kid as he remembered the brief battle between Daniel and the newborn.

"Oh, that! It's because I used my Dominator infused with my Seishinryoku to eliminate the bloody devil!" Shade simply boasted with a cheerful look on his face, he couldn't help that he loved the thrill of combat and remembering how he sliced the newborn into bit-sized pieces made his smile grow even more!

"And before anyone asks..." Bellator once again took control."...A Dominator is An artificial weapon, specifically crafted from the carcass of a fallen Dakuju to Become wielded by us in order to combat the accursed demons in question...what's better to fight fire with fire! And Seishinryoku, is life energy that can be harnessed to use Releases: Powerful incarnations and spells used for combat and among other things. This is our power...the power of the Knights!"

Mikasa, who overcome her momentary shock while listening to every bit of information, stood up and answered."That doesn't explain everything. Tell us old man...who are you, and why are we all here? What purpose did you have in mind when you brought us all together?"

"The Witch is right Bellator, since you're my new caretaker and guardian...my first order is for you to answer those exact questions!" Ben ordered while earning a death glare from Mikasa for the witch comment.

"Yes...my lord! We...are the protectors of the human race and beyond, we are the light that illuminates the darkest of paths, we are defenders of the noble order who has sworn to protect the innocent and punish the wicked and guilty of this cruel and merciless world!, we are the slayers...the eviscerators...the Eliminator's of those who transcend into the depths of darkness...we...are...The knights, THE KNIGHT'S OF ENTAKU!" Bellator passionately proclaimed throughout the entire Underground city as every single Knight stationed all around roared in cheers every where!

"EXCELSIOR!" Bellator shouted before the Knights repeated.

"EXCELSIOR!"

Even everybody be they man, woman, or child who heard their protectors cry shouted "EXCELSIOR!" Throughout Entaku!

"Did you hear that? That was the sound of every single person we knights are fighting for! And with you seven: Kanda, orihime, Edward, rukia, kid, Mikasa, and you my lord...I believe that with the proper training, you seven...will not only become Knights of Entaku...but Defenders of The human race and beyond! I know you six must be aching to return to your own dimensions...but should the Dakuju's prevail in spreading their terror throughout the entire universe, I'm afraid it's only a matter of time before they come after yours next!" He finished grimly.

The dimensional heroes were taking in Bellator's offer for consideration. It's true that they all would nothing to do but return to their respective universes where their friends and families were probably already worried sick about them...but if they returned now, there's no telling what those Damned Parasitic devils would do if they would succeed in overrunning this dimensions population...they would most assuredly find a way somehow to reach their own dimensions and God knows what would happen if that came to pass!

With a heavy heart, everyone's minds were already made up...they now knew what they must do...

Bellator immediately noticed this and decided to confirm it! "Have you all made your decision?"

Mikasa was the first to answer."Judging by everyone's Faces including my own...I think the answers rather clear...General Bellator Sir!" She said before giving him a salute.

"Yeah, count me in! The moyashi back home could cover for me while I'm gone! Plus those bastards are gonna pay for making me break Mugen!" Kanda insisted.

"Though I'm probably needed back home sir, I was never one for abandoning people in need!" Rukia stoically said!

"Me either, if I can help people here while being able protect my Friends from being harmed by those monsters...Then sign me up!" A determined orihime chimed!

"My friends will be worried sick more than they already are, but it seems that this world is in desperate need of a shinigami! Plus...I'll kill those Asymmetrical bastard's for tarnishing their Once symmetrical shapes!" Shouted kid.

"*sigh*...sorry al, but I'm doing this for your own good!...funny though how I'm transferring from being a dog of the military, To becoming a hound for an organization of knights...at least I'll be able to Learn of those fancy moves you guys use and whatnot!" Explained Edward!

"Bellator, If it'll help save countless lives from those Dakuju scum!...then I'll do it! I'll help you Guy's rid the universe of those Goddamn monsters!...I SWEAR!"Ben said with the utmost devotion on his heart! After learning from Bellator that a Dakuju was responsible for the brutal murders of his parents...he wanted nothing more to do than Exterminate them all...Even if it cost him his life!

Bellator could only smile at the new generation of knights Newfound Devotion. There was no doubt in his mind that if he succeeded in training them properly...they would truly become mankind's greatest saviour's...It was their destiny!

"Then you better all rest up tonight, because tomorrow you seven will begin your intense training under my guidance on the road to becoming knights! And to you all, I officially welcome you...To Entaku!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Day 1!

Ben's day just got shittier than it already was. Not only did Bellator reveal that his Ben's parents were murdered by a Dakuju, but he was suppose to lead a team of amateur heroes from other dimensions to fight the race of Demons responsible for their demise

...oh and did he mention that two of his so called future teammates hate his guts? Yup, fate just loves to Fuck with his life!

"Sometimes I wonder why the hell were all here!" Ben thought time as he recalled the first interaction between his new teammates not long ago...

[ONE HOUR EARLIER!]

"I suggest you all return to the manor to choose your desired rooms before Dinner, and maybe wash up while you're all at...some of you reek like a pigsty...kanda!" Bellator exclaimed to them all while kanda glared daggers at him.

"Now if you excuse, I've just been informed that our unidentified moocher has awoken and I shall see to that matter at hand, you're all dismissed!" Everyone took notion of him before leaving Bellator's office...all except two who caught Ben by his jacket before slamming him against the wall.

"Listen here you son of a bitch! I'm only going along with this stupid plan so I can become strong and protect my loved ones from falling victim to those godforsaken monsters!" Mikasa said who was holding a blade under his jugulars.

"And if you get in my way of that mission...I'll kill you, GOT IT?!" She threatened as Ben nodded before walking away with the others.

It was Kanda's turn to speak his mind. "And just because I'm going to be on the same team as you peanut head doesn't mean I'm going to act all chummy with you! So don't talk to me, don't look at me, and don't bother me unless it's mandatory or I'll cut your balls off, shove em down your throat and slit it!" Kanda informed Ben before leaving him alone in the dark cold office.

"Well...nice to meet you too!, yeah right!"

[FLASHBACK END]

Now here he was, sitting on top of the mansions roof gazing at the stars above to try and forget his troubles.

"*sigh* can my shitty life get any worse?!"

"It could, but that's how life is sometimes." Ben was brought out of his thoughts by one of his assigned teammates who was wearing a yellow sundress in favor of her shihakusho.

Rukia just happened to find herself watching the stars to be alone when she noticed The ultimatrix bearer by himself contemplating before bringing him out of his current daze.

"Oh, are you here to threaten my life too like Emo girl and pony boy?"

"Not really, just wanted to be alone for a little while to watch the stars. They sure are beautiful tonight!"

"Yeah, they sure are!" Ben solemnly said. He then started to remember his late parents, who always told him since he was a little boy that the stars that shimmer at night were actually the souls of people looking down and protecting their loved ones from afar.

"I wonder if you two are among them tonight." He asked himself, rukia noticed his gloomy expression and decided to ask..."are you alright ?"

He sat there unresponsive for about a minute before replying. "No...no I'm not!"

"You know, it helps if you decide to talk about your problems rather than keeping them bottled up."

"I...I lost my parents not long ago!"

Rukia now felt bad for making him spill the beans. She thought it was just going to be some random problem like what she assumes to be Mikasa and kanda complaining about their current situations to Ben before threatening his life...but to learn that he was Down because of his parents deaths, he had every right to be upset with her for making him open a wound that has yet to heal!

"Oh God, I'm so sorry...I had no idea that you-" she started apologizing before being cut off.

"It's quite alright you didn't know, but would you refrain from letting the others find out about this information?" Ben asked.

"Consider my lips sealed!"

"Good, thank you...uh, I'm sorry what was your name again?"

"Kuchiki...rukia kuchiki!"

"Why hello Ms. Kuchiki, my name is Ben Tennyson...so far your the first one in our group who approached me without being hostile." Ben said while giving her a small smile, it was nice to know that not everybody resented him in their group.

He then decided to confide in rukia about the details of his parents death, to which she wanted to just give a big old hug and comfort him about it but decided against it to respect his personal boundaries...whatever they may be.

"Wow, that must have been totally difficult for you. I couldn't imagine what it would be like if orihime or anyone of my friends were to be killed by those ugly beasts!"

"So you've encountered a Dakuju as well? Tell me...what did it look like?" Ever since learning the description of a female Dakuju that apparently caused him his heartache, Ben was determined to seek this Bitch out and eliminate her along with her disgusting species forever!

"It appeared as a dark Inhuman beast with skeletal features throughout its body, the power radiating from it's aura was inconceivable!"

Ben was disappointed that it wasn't The demon that fit the description of his parents murderer, but continued listening Anyways.

"When we first encountered it, Kanda, Edward and I tried to take it down...but upon impact, our attacks had no effect on it, leaving us at the creatures mercy until that Knight Daniel arrived and took him down like it was nothing."

"I know how you felt, I met face to face with one of those bastards a week ago before...anyways, none of my transformations could harm the Damned thing and I ended up wounded badly. I lucked out when Bellator saved my ass during our first encounter, I owe him one." Finished Ben as he sighed, still gazing out into the night sky.

"Wait, you mean you've recently met Bellator? I thought you've known him for almost your entire life?...and I thought your last name was pendragon?"

"No, I've only known Bellator for a week now. And my last name from birth is Pendragon, but I was raised as Ben Tennyson from my adoptive parents...and I plan on keeping their last name to keep their memory alive."

Rukia felt bad for the poor Guy. Having to Lose his parents on the same day he learns of his family legacy. She was alone for most of her life until the day she met her best friend Renji Abarai so she would never know how it feels to lose a parent, but she has lost so many loved ones in her life from her childhood friends in the rukongai to her Vice captain kaien Shiba...she could relate to his internal pain.

Ben didn't want to bum her out anymore than he already did so he decided to change the subject.

"So rukia, might I ask what's your special power or skill that Might've caught Bellator's eye to end up having you brought to our universe?" He asked.

"Well Ben, I am a soul reaper! And in my universe, we soul reapers are tasked with balancing the realm between the living and the dead while eliminating demons called hollows who devour human souls. Each Soul reaper wield swords called zanpakutou's that utilizes a special ability that Depends on the Wielder themselves. My zanpakutou is named Sode no Shirayuki, an Ice Katana that is beautiful just as it is deadly!"

The omnitrix wielder became intrigued by this girls power and wondered to himself what his other future teammates are capable of.

"So what about you Ben, from what I saw back there with Mikasa...it seems that you possess a unique power." Rukia asked in return, ever since Mikasa's brief skirmish with him...she wanted to know more about his abilities.

"My powers actually come from this little device on my arm." Ben explained while pointing his finger to the ultimatrix. "This is called the ultimatrix, it allows me to transform and harness the powers of many alien species scattered throughout the universe."

"Such a powerful device exist's? That's unheard of!" Rukia said in a questionable tone while inspecting the ultimatrix thoroughly.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how much trouble this was worth. Many psychos out their tried and are still trying to claim it's power for themselves."

'I could believe it.' She thought to herself, remembering the incident with Aizen and the Hogyoku during her execution sentence.

"As much as I want to stay up and watch the stars some more, I better get some rest for our first training sensation with Bellator tomorrow...you coming inside?" He asked.

"No, at least not yet! I think I'm going to gaze at the stars for a little while."

"Ok, well...goodnight rukia!"

"Night...Ben." she finally said before he returned to the warm comfort of the manor.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you in action...Ben Tennyson." The familiar voice of Daniel shade said from afar before disappearing in the shadows.

[BEN'S DREAMSCAPE]

'Hehehe...Benny...Benny...Ben...Benny...so saaaad about your little situation regarding your so called parents..." an unknown demonic voice called out to Ben somewhere deep within his subconscious.

He didn't know where the unidentified being the voice originated from, but it was making him extremely irritated at the moment.

"Who's there?" Ben called out the intruder as the voice continued.

'...if only you'd stuck with them beforehand, then maybe they would still be among the living instead of being six under.'

"shut up!"

'But then again...the outcome would remain the same, seeing as you know nothing about the power you possess...the power we possess...' the voice continued on, striking several nerve's in the hero turned Knight in training.

"Shut up!"

'In other words...YOUR WEAK!'

"I SAID SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Shouted Ben, he had enough of this intruder and decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Where the hell are you?...who the hell are you?...Show yourself so I can kick your ass you cowardly son of a bitch!"

'Hehe...O-k!'

He finally got his wish when a black blur weaved around his entire subconscious instantaneously before lashing out a multiple barrage of punches upon him, barely having time to block most of them before a hard roundhouse kick threw him across the dark void.

"Huff...who...huff...the hell...huff...are you?" Ben asked the intruder who finally revealed himself hiding in a dark long trench coat with the hood covering his entire face.

'Who, little old me?...lets just say...I am you, and you are me!' The dark figure said before lifting his hood from his face, the image made Ben's blood entirely cold...the intruder was nothing more...than an exact demonic replica of himself, only with grey pale skin, blood red eyes, long black hair and pointy ears.

"W-What?" Ben had no idea what the demonic clone was spouting about, only to earn an bemused glare from his seemingly evil replica.

"You idiot, I said and I quote: I am you...and you are me! If you didn't get it the first time you whiny little bitch...then your not even worthy of my presence!" The entity arrogantly noted before turning around ans proceeding to leave.

"What the hell are you even talking about you butt-ugly copycat!"

"SEE! there it is right there, I've been with you for 17 Fucking years and not once have you acknowledged my presence or even bothered to learn my name! I even took on this form to rile your ungrateful ass up to-...you know what, forget about it Pendragon, Your loss!" The unofficial named copycat ben shouted in annoyance before resuming to leave again.

"Look, I don't understand what the hell your trying to imply or who the hell you are...but I want to ask you one thing...why are you here?"

He asked the copycat, to which he replied...

"If your so eager to know the answer pendragon, then get strong...really strong...if you can do that and return to me when you've not only gathered the power to fight the demons known as Dakuju's, but solved the answer to the riddle I implied to you earlier...then I will challenge you to a one on one battle between us! If you can defeat me in battle...then I will inform you of my name and the purpose I play in your destiny...heh, maybe I'll even reveal my true form to you...I'm sure you'll be surprised by my real appearance." The copycat finished.

Ben thought about it for a minute before complying to the copycats terms.

"Alright then...I'll be back, just be prepared for an ass whooping of the century you damn prick!"

"Yare Yare, must you be so melodramatic...until then you whiny little bitch!" Copycat Ben said before light began to illuminate his entire subconscious...

[REALITY]

"Wake your ass up you piece of shit!" Mikasa bluntly stated just as she shoved her foot in Ben's face.

He briefly gasped for air, flailing his arms like there was no tomorrow as he fell off his bed before landing on his head.

"YOU BITCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR MELISSA?" Ben snarled at the Stoic soldier who stood beside the bed wearing a grey tight tank top that showed off her physique, military style camo pants, and slim black combat boots.

"It's Mikasa, but only my friends and companion's are allowed to acknowledge me by my first name. You fit in neither of those categories, so you will refer to me as Ackerman understood?" She speaks the truth, nobody outside of her social group was ever allowed to call her "Mikasa" unless you damned well earned her respect, and quite frankly...Ben was off to a lousy start with her! Mikasa doubted that he would ever earn the right to be called her friend, less be able to refer to her by her first name on friendly terms. In her eyes...Ben Tennyson was nothing more than a weak minded fool!

"Tch, fine ackerman!"

"Good, now put these on and meet everyone downstairs in twenty minutes." Mikasa then handed him clothing similar to her current attire she was now wearing.

He hesitantly accepted the clothing before Mikasa left him by himself to change into his gear. "Well then, don't wanna keep every one waiting." He told himself before getting dressed, today was a new day...a day he hoped would bring him one step closer to achieving his Newfound goal of destroying the Dakuju's and avenging his parents murder...He would never surrender until his ambition had been fulfilled!

[ENTAKU SETTLEMENT, UNDERGROUND]

Waiting was never an option for Edward Elric, he was used to traveling from town to town in search of the elusive elixir known as the philosophers stone with his brother Alphonse. He made a blood oath to his Brother that one day, they would find the stone of legend to reclaim their lost bodies from that bastard truth!...but here he was, leaning against the nearest tree, anxiously waiting for that newly appointed "leader" of his to show up for their first day of training under the watchful guidance of Eques Bellator, along with an entourage of heroes like him who found themselves in the same predicament as he was.

"What's taking him so freaking long?!" Edward whined as he was starting to get irritably bored.

The others were all dressed in the same training outfits as Ben and Mikasa, Bellator on the other hand...wore his Entaku uniform. He suddenly checked his pocket watch to see the current time displayed when he heard the familiar sound of his masters footsteps fastly approaching the group.

"Good morning my young lord!, it seems your eager to get started on our training rather quickly am I right?"

"Of course Bellator, the sooner I learn how to destroy those damn monsters, the better the universe will be without em!" Ben declared with fire in his eyes, he'll show those ugly bastards the true meaning of pain they made him endure with their own blood!

"Excellent! Well then...let us proceed to the nearby training grounds shall we!"

"Finally!" Edward shouted out loud before joining the group. He was pumped up and ready to learn some new techniques from the Butler/Knight...but little did they all know, Bellator is going to make their training a living Fucking hell!

"So uh...Bellator is it? What the hell are you going to be teaching us first?" Asked a curious kanda whom like his comrades in training, is wearing the Same attire.

"I'm glad you asked Mr. Kanda, Since it's your first day of training...I've decided to test your combat skills upon further examining every one's strength's, weaknesses, and attributes amongst the seven of you before going any further!"

"So in other words, your going to beat the shit out of every one of us and explain how we all did wrong correct?"

Bellator could only chuckle by the exorcist's response. "When you put it that way, you make it seem like I'm going to enjoy pummeling you into the ground...maybe a little!" He muttered lowly so nobody could hear.

The walk to the isolated training grounds took around fourty five minutes just to get there, but every one kept their opinions silent due to enjoying the surprisingly beautiful scenery of the Forrest camouflaging their main destination.

It was a bit of a hassle, but they finally made it.

"Well here we are ladies and gentleman, beautiful isn't she?"

Beautiful was an understatement, for an underground training area, they expected a roughed up patch of dirt littered with scars...boy were they wrong!

The place was surrounded by many lush trees full of the juciest apples you would ever lay eyes on, a crisp clean waterfall with it's own babbling brook nearby, the training ground itself had a healthy coat of earth all around the perimeter...A perfect Trainers paradise!

"Woah, it's absolutely gorgeous Bellator!" Ben praised everything from the lush apple trees, the spotless training field, the waterfall with the beautiful naked lady...BEAUTIFUL NAKED LADY?

"Ohayo!" The same lady who passed out after she drank the entire supply of sake (which Bellator has to order a new shipment of before his knights cause a riot due to the lack of said liquor thank you very much!) Waved as she bared her entire nude body for all to see!

"AHHHH, IT'S YOU!" Ben pointed her out to Bellator, he remembered what the rambunctious woman did to him yesterday and frankly her being totally Buck naked in the water didn't help the raging bulge that threatened to emerge from his camo pants

"Holy shit!"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"DEAR FATHER, HER BREASTS ARE EXTRAORDINARLY SYMMETRICAL!" Kanda, Ed, and kid Shouted before suffering a heavy nose bleed.

"R-Rangiku-chan?"

"Vice captain matsumoto?" Orihime and rukia Responded rather quickly, completely confused as to why another member of the Gotei thirteen was currently taking a bath in the waterfall's brook.

"YOU KNOW WHO SHE IS?" The now bemused Bellator spoke up.

"Hai, she's one of the vice captains for the Gotei thirteen, the soul reaper's who are tasked with keeping the balance between the living and the dead." Explained rukia, who quickly drew examples of the Gotei thirteen out of nowhere that displayed the soul reapers looking like amateur drawn bunny rabbits, earning awkward looks from her companion's.

"Uh, that's a...nice drawing you have there!" Ben complemented, earning a smile from the petite soul reaper, kanda however...

"Your drawing skill's suck!"

...decided to insult her picture work...which was a wrong played decision as a dark malicious Aura surrounded her as rukia revealed a evil smirk across her face.

"Oh shit..."

While Rukia pounced on kanda, Ben ans everyone else returned their gaze to the woman named rangiku matsumoto who was now currently dressed in a robe, courtesy of Bellator.

"My that was a lovely bath, I haven't showered since yesterday!"

"Ahem!, now that you finished your bath, Ms matsumoto was it?!"

"Ai, Matsumoto Rangiku at your service...and who's this cutie here?!" Was her response before shoving her breasts in Ben's entire face...the familiar suffication he received yesterday was coming back to haunt him.

"Thmf forrer!"

Excuse me miss, but once again...would you kindly let my master out of your Breasts of death before he loses anymore oxygen?" The Butler sincerely asked her before rangiku gave him room to breath.

"The horror..." Ben uttered to himself before picking himself up from the dirt ground.

"As I was saying, Ms matsumoto...do you have any recollection of exactly how you entered this dimension undetected?!"

The busty soul reaper thought to herself for a moment before her face suggested that she remember's.

"I got it!...it all started after the captain and I along with our support squad finished battling a group who called themselves the arrancar..."

[FLASHBACK]

The battle against the lone group of hybrid's known as the arrancar almost took a toll on the town of karakura as the Soul reapers Lead by Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya suffered heavy damage from them as the battle almost drained them of their remaining energy.

Rangiku, though after being thrown around like a ragdoll after taking many hits from the enemy...she she still finds time to enjoy her favorite sake. But in this case...she had no access to any nearby sake...and her thirst became almost ungodly from a major withdrawal from said liquor.

"Oh, if only I had a bottle of sake right about now, I'd die a happy woman...again!"

As if the God's granted her wish, an unexpected wormhole appeared from beneath her, sinking rangiku into it's engulfing light before transporting from Karakura town...into the knights Personal cellar full of exotic and expensive liquor from around the universe and beyond...including her favorite Sake!

She excitingly thanked the God's before diving straight first into their seemingly endless supply.

[FLASHBACK END]

"...and that's when I blacked out!"

Bellator inwardly cursed the woman for guzzling every single drop of sake that was worth almost 5,789, 422 dollars in total!

"Breath Bellator...BREATH!"

"Bellator-San?" A timid Orihime tapped his shoulder gently before regaining his composure. "Yes Ms. Inoue?" He replied politely in his velvety voice.

"Not to be in a rush or anything, but when are we going to begin our training?"

"Ahh yes! Pardon me everyone for that minor intrusion!" Bellator addressed everyone before eyeing rangiku intently as he mouthed for her to head back to HQ!

Nodding in agreement, rangiku complied to Bellator's order...but not before she slid her hand down the young prince's pants as a parting gift.

"My my, you're certainly hung like a bull aren't you?" Rangiku teased while groping Ben's private's, caressing every single inch of him as she curled a pubic hair before pulling her hand away from his now erect sex.

"See you around cutie! Maybe next time we'll have our own private wrestling match, if you know what I mean!" Rangiku then sauntered off as she swayed her hips in a sensual matter, leaving a gobsmacked Ben to wonder...

"Did that just happen?" He wanted to deny, though the face of his soon to be partners confirmed his sexual encounter with the sultry soul reaper did indeed occur.

"Now that's over with, it's Time...we've begun!" Bellator immediately threw his upper Entaku uniform to the side, showcasing his athletic muscular physique that would make any girl blush bright red...which both orihime and rukia, even Mikasa to an extent were just about doing.

"Now then, this first training exercise is simple: I want each and every one of you to attack me all at once!" Answered Bellator before switching to a battle stance.

They all stared at him like he was some kind of wack job, how is he going to fare when it's seven on one? They wanted to voice their opinion on the matter, but the look on Bellator's face literally screamed out "Give me your all or I'll show you no mercy!".

Coming to terms with the situation, they each started to form their own battle stances before Bellator gave them the signal to begin, and just like that...the training began!

Kanda made the first move and swung a right hook for Bellator's face, only for him to miss as Bellator took the opportunity to grab a hold of his ponytail and swung him around until he crashed into one of the tree's nearby.

Edward transmuted his automail arm into a blade, slashing at Bellator who Dodged the attack with precise movements as he snapped Ed's automail arm mercilessly in half. The Butler used the automail like a makeshift baseball bat, quickly incapacitating Ed before he could begin screaming from the loss of his metal limb.

Rukia decided on a more tactical approach as she had orihime use her Seton kessen to district Bellator by attacking him with Tsubaki while she snuck up behind as she used sode no shirayuki to freeze him in his tracks...it would've worked if Bellator wasn't so perceptive.

"Ah Ah Ah! I'm afraid that isn't going to work on me!" He smiled before kicking rukia in the ribs, throwing her straight at orihime who's head collided with her's!

"Don't think I'm going down as easy!" Kid replies before managing to land a couple of hits on Bellator, forcing him to defend himself for once as he gave him a nod of approval.

"I must say, you're the first one in a century to strike me more than once catching me off guard...but my sister hits a lot more harder than you unfortunately!" Bellator coyed, but kid remained unfazed by his remark.

"Try to insult me all you want, but you are never going to rile me up like that!"

"Maybe not, but then again...do you know what Time it is kid?"

"Oh sure, it's..." kid briefly paused in horror as he stared upon his mortal enemy invading his digital watch...the number seven!

"...GAUGH!" without a moment's haste, kid suffered a massive convulsion before passing out on the training field floor.

"Well that was convenient! Now...only two little sheep remain!" Bellator enlightened himself while turning his attention upon the only two left standing...Ben and Mikasa.

"Great, now what the hell are we supposed to do now?" Ben was not liking their current odds, as seen before them...Bellator was no ordinary man, he was a beast that could easily crush them if he wanted to.

"We aren't doing anything you pathetic weakling, I however...have a score to settle with this asshole, training or no training!" Mikasa told her so called "teammate" before rushing straight forward towards Bellator as they began to clash.

She began her assault with a Lethal right kick in the face, only to have Bellator Dodge it at the last moment before attempting to backhand her. Mikasa was quick enough to evade the Butler's atttack but he managed to catch her off guard, striking her hard in the chest with his palms before leaping back a few feet.

"Now that was impressive miss ackerman, if I'd known better I'd say you're actually trying to kill me!" Bellator teased his opponent who now seemed to become even more irritated than she already was.

"Enough talk old man, let's settle this right here, right now!"

Mikasa continued on the offensive as she sent multiple strikes his way, but no matter how many hits she tried landing on him...Bellator ended up blocking each and every one of them without so much as showing the slightest hint of fatigue on his entire structure.

Ben continued to watch from afar as both Mikasa and Bellator were equally matched in combat...or so it seems. He knew Bellator was actually pulling back his true prowess, especially with the display of power he briefly showcased during the battle with the first Dakuju he encountered the day his parents...became deceased.

'To hell what she says, I'm not going to stand by here any longer while I watch her get hurt!' Thought Ben before selecting the desired alien he was searching for from the ultimatrix.

The battle between Human and Demon lasted for more than ten minutes as Mikasa started feeling fatigued, the muscles in her body were already aching from trying to keep up with The Knight.

"Damn it, I don't think I can take any more of this! I haven't been able to land a single scratch on him, and yet he blocks all of my attack's as if they were nothing to him...like a fly trying to swat a giant!" The ackerman cursed as she tried to move her entire body, unfortunately it didn't go very well, for Mikasa became short of breath...but not before Bellator caught a hold of her by the neck. She tried struggling from his iron grip but it was no use, her entire body already gave out from ramming her fists and kicks into the brutal Butler's rock hard body.

"Didn't I say miss ackerman to Give it your all or I would show you no mercy?" Bellator repeated himself while jabbing her in the face and gut multiple times, causing her to cough up a decent amount of blood from her mouth.

He then threw Mikasa a few feet away on the ground before kicking her around like a soccer ball. The last kick landed her straight into a wall near the waterfall, completely immobilizing her.

"Oh dear, and I was so anticipated to continue our little skirmish miss ackerman...I'm afraid I'll have to dispose of you since you show no sign of cooperation amongst the candidates...well there's kanda, but that's a completely different story! Tah Tah!"

"You...s-son of a..." was all Mikasa could utter as she prepared for the worst. What started out as a simple training exercise turned into a struggle between life and death!

Bellator was just about ready to finish her off when his fist was caught by a flash of black and blue with the ultimatrix symbol on his chest.

Ben as fasttrack clutched Bellator's hand tightly in his grip. He was furious that his so called guardian was seconds away from murdering an innocent person just because she wasn't a team player, he clenched his teeth in anger before throwing him across the training field.

Bellator managed to catch his footing while skidding to a stop.

"Why the hell did you try to kill her Bellator? I thought she was supposed to be an important part of our team damn you!"

For minutes Bellator remained calm and collective before answering..."simple my young lord, she's nothing but a nuisance! A stray dog who remains to be collared and leashed by her masters! If she's not willing to work with us willingly...then she is of no use to us!" He proceeded before summoning Diaboli Spina from his possession. He twirled the blade one handedly in a circular motion before preparing to seal her fate.

"Now if you please move out of the way my lord, I'd like to finish her off as quickly as possible before Supper!"

"No!" Was his reply as Bellator became dead silent.

"...did you just disregard my request milord?" Was Bellator's response as Ben stood between him and Mikasa.

"She might not be the nicest one of us Amateur Knight's or the most submissive...but that gives you no right to exterminate her for her lack of cooperation you dumbass!"

Mikasa didn't believe what she was hearing, she might be a bit battered and bruised from her brief altercation with the Butler, but she could still listen to her surrounding's. Even after the way she treated him yesterday up to now, This boy decided to defend her from his wayward guardian just when she was about to bite the big one.

'What the hell...is the matter with this Guy?"

Mikasa pondered to herself before her consciousness faded.

"Then I'm terribly sorry to inform you master that it's either she who becomes destroyed or it's the both of you?"

"Then you're going to have to get through me Bellator before I let you touch a single hair on her head!" And thus, both servant and master have begun their battle as sparks flew between the two powerhouse's!

[MEANWHILE...]

She wasn't sure what the hell just happened, or where the hell she was transported to...But Young Meister and Spartoi member Maka Albarn Became suddenly aware of her new surrounding as she finally came to.

It was utterly confusing for her, one minute she's in the midst of Battle against The Demon Weapon Giriko in the Book of Eibon with her

Weapon partner Soul Eater, the next she becomes swallowed inside a mysterious portal...Which ended up transporting her to an Underground City of some sort.

"Ugh, w-where...am I?" Maka wondered before picking herself off the hard dirt ground, dusting her white sailor Spartoi outfit as she scanned the entire perimeter closely.

Maka found it odd to See a Whole entire city Deep within an underground cavern, but then again she lived in a city where Both the moon and sun gave off a creepy appearance in the sky so who was she to assume the obvious?

"I wonder where I am? And more importantly, I hope soul and the other's are doing ok without me for the time being...I've got to find a way back asap!" She muttered under breath before she began pondering what to do next.

The sounds of Blades clashing in the nearby Forrest and The absurd amount of energy emanating from said location drew her attention away from her thought's.

"What In the name of Death was that?" Maka wasted no time and decided to see what was causing this massive surge of power to Erupt out of nowhere.

[BELLATOR VS BEN]

The battle Between Master and Butler ignited with Ben turning into Diamondhead, creating a massive makeshift shield to guard against the onslaught of Diaboli Spina. The Claymore's sharp blade left a deep gash between the Petrosapien species skin. Ben let out a disgruntled groan while clutching his arm in pain. If the Weapons Bellator mentioned before as Dominator's could easily cut through a Dakuju's thick hide, he didn't want to know how capable Diaboli Spina was of Slicing through Diamondhead's durable skin without effort!

Diamondhead proceeded to trap Bellator with multiple Diamond tendrils to restrict his movement, it was proved to be futile however when Bellator broke free of his temporary bonds...leaping Towards Ben with killer intent as lighting fast sword strikes made contact with diamondheads Body, leaving countless lacerations all over his bulky form before collapsing a bit.

"Forfeit this battle while you can young master, or Suffer the consequences of protecting the wench!" Bellator calmly said, his red eyes filled with malicious contempt as the protector of earth refused to give in to defeat!

Mikasa tried to resume freeing herself from the clutches of the wall she was unfortunate to be stuck in when she noticed the idiot prince on his knees already, refusing to surrender her to his psychotic manservant.

"Just give it up already you damned spoiled brat, can't you see you've already lost?!"

"Will you just shut your Damn mouth for five minutes you condescending bitch?" Was Ben's reply before reverting to his human form.

Mikasa would've slapped him for talking back to her like that if not for her immobile state right about now.

"Why?..." Mikasa screamed at the top of her breath. "...why the hell are doing this? Why the hell are you Defending me of all people? I did nothing but antagonize you from yesterday until now! So why in God's green earth are you defending me From him?...WHY DAMN YOU?"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T AFFORD TO FAIL ANYONE AGAIN!...Not ever again!" Ben wrapped his arms around his head In agony, the memory of failing to protect his Parents and unborn sister still stung his now fragile heart while the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes for days finally released from his sockets like an emotional waterfall.

Mikasa wondered why he was so downtrodden in the first place, but one look directly from his face signified an emotional turmoil going on from deep within his entire Psyche.

Did something awfully traumatic happened to him in the past, was this the reason why Ben seemed a little too determined to eradicate the Dakuju's?

She didn't have time to figure it out before Ben got right back up while wiping his tears from his eyes.

"I've failed to protect three innocent lives exactly one week ago today Bellator...BUT I'LL BE DAMNED IF I FAILED TO PROTECT ANOTHER!" Ben shouted with all his might before a powerful burst of energy erupted from within, engulfing the entire Forest of it's essence!

"This sudden display of energy, did he ...has he finally unlocked it?...after all these years?" Thought the Butler as he stared upon the face of his young lord with burning desire etched deep into his eyes, a green Glowing aura surrounding his entire physical structure. In a momentous display of sheer brutality, Ben flashed in front of Bellator's frame as he let out an enraged battle before smashing his fist in the bewildered Butler's face! Bellator instantly felt the pain upon impact when he found himself knocked back five miles on the large training ground floor, skidding to a stop in a second...just as Ben appeared behind him with another strike in the chest, knocking the wind out of him for a moment while he tried to match with his masters newfound power.

Maka who finally located the source of the disturbance, became perturbed by the one sided battle between the two Titanic brawlers as she observed the fight from afar.

"This is insane! Their soul's are unlike any I've ever encountered!" She said while the battle raged on. "The man's soul seems cold, dark, and yet...surprisingly warm for some reason!" Maka finished as an image of Bellator's soul had the appearance of A Black orb with dark red eyes and Bellator's hair style.

But when she turned her sights on Ben...she couldn't help but take in how handsome he was when a faint blush managed to creep up her cheeks,...what really surprised her though, was the massive soul the Young man appeared to have. "His soul however...it's...it's the most powerful one I've ever seen!" Ben's soul appeared to surround himself just like his aura, a large emerald orb with Ben's hair style and a determined face that practically yelled out "Kill" that would give any foe a case of the Jitters should they stare intently in his murderous eyes!

Mikasa continued to leer at the awesome sight of Ben pummeling Bellator to a bloody mess. She still couldn't believe he chose to protect her after she was a complete bitch to him. She felt a pang of guilt deep in her chest for misjudging him too quickly...she promised herself that she would apologize for treating him like shit underneath her boots once they survived this...if they survived this...whatever the situation they were currently stuck In.

The tide seemed to shift back unfortunately when Bellator regained the upper hand in their fight as he dislocated Ben's shoulder.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"

"I warned you my lord, and yet you've refused to listen to whatever I say!"

"SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH!" Ben shouted before decking Bellator in the jaw with his other available arm.

Even with this new power he possessed, Ben was still no match for the brutal tactics of Bellator's never ending streak.

"Leave him alone..." Mikasa uttered to the Butler who savagely started to stomp on Ben's stomach as he cried out in agony.

The rest of her companion's who woke from their brief unconscious state's during Ben's outburst to find him beneath the mercy of Bellator's clutches...also had enough of this gruesome sight.

"You bastard...leave him be!"

"Don't you dare...lay another finger...on him!" Kanda and kid demanded respectively.

"Sonova bitch, let him go!" Argued Edward as the Screams of Pain continued onwards.

"He did nothing wrong damn it,...let Ben go!" Rukia clenched her teeth while Bellator ignored her plea.

"Please...stop it Bellator-San, STOP IT!" Orihime cried out as she couldn't bear watching the horrifying scene unfold any longer.

"Didn't you hear what I said you Dumb Fuck...I said...LEAVE HIM ALONE, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!" Just like Ben experienced moments ago, Mikasa, Kanda, Kid, Edward, Rukia, and Orihime...All six of these heroes found their own surge of energy from within as They immediately rushed towards Bellator without haste...Their true battle had just begun!

Bellator had no time to react when they began their counterattack:

Kanda made the first move by unleashing consecutive energy infused strikes in Bellator's face, torso. And lower back area's before finishing with a heavy elbow blow to stomach before skidding back a few feet.

Orihime then used her Seton kessen to fire a more powerful Tsubaki at Bellator, causing him to skid towards Kid's location.

The young shinigami went into his sanzu crime stance before dealing a heavy combination of punches and kicks. He then punted the staggering Butler to his other fellow shinigami Rukia.

She wasted no time to create a huge Ice tsunami with her Zanpakutou, hurling the massive ice glacier straight in Bellator's direction...completely knocking him back several feet while he tried his hardest to recover his momentum.

But Edward didn't allow him to regain his footing when he used his non-mechanical hand to backhand him Painfully as possible...damn did it feel good to him.

"THAT'S FOR MY AUTOMAIL ARM JACKASS!"

Bellator certainly found himself between a rock and a hard place this time when he suddenly found himself in the mercy of The war Goddess Aka Mikasa!

"Let's see how you like getting your ass handed to you stuck up Bastard!" She taunted him before socking him straight in his battered face with a heavy uppercut. Bellator found himself hurled into the air in no time, just before Mikasa leaped into the air and unleashed a devastating drop kick...resulting in an seismic crater where his body now laid...the Battle Was finally over!

It wasn't until after their energy dissipate did they realize what they were briefly capable of.

Mikasa stared at her hands in disbelief, comprehending the mysterious power she and her group unleashed during the one sided beat down of their inhuman "mentor".

"What...what was this feeling just now?...It felt like my entire body was on fire, but in a good way!" Was her reply, she was sure everyone else thought the exact same thing.

"That was freaky, yet satisfying to a degree!" Kanda told himself while clenching his fist with a serious look on his face.

"Astounding, this energy felt similar to the one used during Soul resonance...and yet so different I can't put my finger on it!" Said kid.

"This is unheard of, never have I used a power as mysterious as this!" Rukia added, orihime overused her own that she seemed to be knocked out at the moment.

"I kicked that Guy's ass somehow...It felt great!" Beamed Edward.

Maka who found herself sitting on a lone tree branch, became enamored by the heroes standing in the battered Training field before her...where in the name of death did that wormhole bring her to?

"Hehehe...it seems my plan worked after all, You all passed the first phase."

"EH?" Was everybody's reaction to see Bellator standing up from the damaged ground of the now scarred training field.

"Everything from the beginning of the test up until now...was a ploy to get each and everyone one of you to unlock your True power...That power you all used to beat me into oblivion with...was the power of Seishinryoku!" The Butler explained as everyone face faulted in dissatisfaction.

"Are you Fucking kidding me?" Kanda and Edward shouted.

"The reason you kicked the stuffing out of us for our so claimed "Test", was nothing but a ruse to awaken this Seishinryoku energy we had locked deep inside of us?"

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

Bellator nodded in response before snapping his fingers, instantly healing himself, his master and allies at once.

"There you are, good as new!" Bellator exclaimed while they all checked their injuries. And true to his word...they were all healed one hundred percent, Edward even had his automail arm repaired back to normal.

"My arm!" The young alchemist jumped for joy.

"I'm terribly sorry for scaring you like that everyone. But It was necessary to unlock your Seishinryoku Coils from within! The process in unlocking ones Seishinryoku energy is triggered by mental and physical strain to the User's body and soul. It's a rather complex theory to explain so I'll tone it down to simplify itself rather easily: Think of your bodies as tea kettle's, and your Seishinryoku as Steam." He begun to explain his simplified theory as they nodded for him to go on.

"Think of your soul's as water inside of the kettle, if you leave it be inside without heating it up...nothing happens correct? However, if you heat it up at a certain Temperature...depending on how hot the kettle becomes, The water turns into steam...completely bursting from the top of the kettle with ease!"

"So speaking metaphorically, in order to release the steam building up inside of our kettles, we have to be heated to a Certain degree in order to use it?" Mikasa noted as Bellator nodded in agreement.

"Correct!, which was why I pushed you all to your breaking points!"

Just before Bellator could explain to them anything else about Seishinryoku, an unhappily though now healed Ben completely decked his guardian square in the jaw.

"WAS THAT COMPLETELY NECESSARY YOU DAMN PSYCHO?" He shouted with whatever energy he had before passing out on the floor!

"Is he going to be ok?" Rukia asked, not wanting to see her new friend die of exhaustion.

"He'll be fine Ms. Kuchiki I assure you! Though I must warn you all right here and now..." Bellator began. "...Starting tomorrow, Your training is going to be much more difficult that you have probably proceeded it to be! As we speak, the Dakuju's are growing in numbers by the Counting days...And I've selected you all as the last line of defense against them, which is why I'm am going to crush, break, and beat your Each and every one of your individual limits...and strife to replace then with new ones! I am proud by the Effort you put into protecting The young master, a complete stranger I know some of you resented for thinking he was the reason you are stuck In this predicament now! ...but in the end, you six managed to awaken your Seishinryoku and completely overpowered me when you thought I was going to kill him...and for that, I commend you all for such determination!" He saluted them as they did in return.

"You are all dismissed for today! Get plenty of rest, for tomorrow...your true training begins!"

"Yes sir!"

They all started to head back when Mikasa stayed behind with Bellator For a moment.

"Bellator! If...if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to volunteer to return the sleeping Princess back to the manor...I believe I owe him an apology." She admitted while Bellator patted her shoulder gently.

"Of course not! Just make sure gets some rest as well!" He reminded her as she agreed before carrying the unconscious Ben on her shoulders.

Bellator couldn't help but laugh at the scene before him, it wasn't every day you see a young woman carrying a man on her Back.

However, he paused when he noticed that one of Mikasa's arms seemed to encased in a beige colored rock armor before slowly dissipating to her Normal skin tone.

It astonished Bellator that Mikasa had possessed these abilities as well. The only other people who once used this power as well...were now deceased!

"It seems that I've finally met your long lost daughter...Ryusuke...Katsura...I'll make sure she becomes the Strongest Knight you've ever seen, old friends!" He silently promised to his old comrades wherever they were in the White city above as he made his way back to the knights in training, with maka following secretly in tow.

[ELSEWHERE...]

Deep within the ruins of a forgotten kingdom, The King Of legend and hid queen were currently preparing for their long and perilous journey yet to come...The reclamation of their long lost children!

"Almost there...perfect!" King Arthur exclaimed to his wife, who seemed to be preoccupied for a moment with a photograph of two infants: a boy and a girl with charcoal colored hair and golden eyes like their father, but with the facial characteristics of their mother. These two were born two years after she was forced to give up her first child to the relatives of the plumber Maxwell Tennyson.

At first Alisa was ecstatic to find out that she was pregnant again with twins, but was saddened when she learned that Arthur had sent their children away under the care of a king and his wife in a far away dimension where the Natives there can manipulate earth, water, fire, and wind abilities depending on their nationality.

She didn't even get to hold them in her arms when they were born, but Alisa pendragon will rectify that problem by reuniting with all three of her children!

"Are you ready my dear?" The king asked his beautiful queen while standing in what seems to be a well drawn giant circle with numerous equations etched throughout the circumference of it's shape.

"I've been ready for many years my love...at last, will finally be reunited with one another!" She said with many emotions goin through her mind at this very instant.

"We'll be one happy family like you've always dreamed!..." Arthur replied before he began to rehearse his Desired release spell..."...DIVINE RELEASE: INSTANTANEOUS TELEPORTATION!" He recited, and as the name suggests...The king and queen were engulfed in a flash of light before beginning their quest to reclaim their children, whose lives will be forever changed by the discovery of their true origins!


End file.
